When Opinionated meets Conceited
by Kaoruhana
Summary: When Kagome applied at the law firm, she never expected it’d come with the added perk of being a babysitter."
1. Rin

**Hey everyone! This is my second Inuyasha story, my first being a snippet story. Thank you so much to my beta: Dreamer of All, this story couldn't have been possible without you :)  
**

**Kagome is a lawyer and let's just say her new case brings in more surprises than she ever wanted.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Rin

When Kagome applied at the law firm, she never expected it'd come with the added perk of being a babysitter. Granted, it was only temporary - but nonetheless a part of her job. She was a recent law school graduate, only having been in the job field for a year now. In her mind, twenty-two years of schooling deserved some recognition, and this wasn't exactly what she was looking for when she worked to get all those papers done in her college years.

She worked with her cousin and good friend Miroku in the partnership that they had painstakingly established nearly five years ago. While still not as popular as the older firms, together they had been making tremendous headway in the legal market.

As Miroku had explained this morning, they had a new case to defend a family's right to take a young girl away from her abusive parents. After getting the specifics, Kagome had been introduced to the client - or one of the clients to put things more accurately. An hour later, while Miroku babysat Rin, Kagome had called the family to see who was going to take the girl in while her parents were fighting for custody.

Rin had two aunts and a godfather, her parents Kagura and Naraku Onigumo had ensured them to be the child's protectors.

Deciding to look in to family first, Kagome had checked out the girl's aunts. Kanna, the younger aunt, was eighteen and staying in Toudai dorms so she was eliminated as an option. The next aunt, Kikyo - the one who had originally signed the petition - informed Kagome that she was due to give birth in the upcoming week and feared that she may not be able to adequately take care of Rin, but would be an option if the godfather refused.

So Kagome had called Sesshomaru Taisho - a name she and everyone else in the country knew quite well since the man owned a huge corporation that manufactured all kinds of electronics. When she had called, his secretary had put up some fight until Rin's name was mentioned. And now, nearly an hour after said conversation with the secretary, she was waiting for Sesshomaru Taisho to arrive.

"Kagome!" Rin's voice startled Kagome from her paperwork. Tuning to her new office mate, she looked at Rin expectantly.

"Why is Papa Sess coming to see me? He usually tells me if he's going to visit and he never told me you were his friend."

"I'm not his friend." Kagome answered, "He's coming to pick you up so that you can stay with him while your mom and dad are away." The sugar coated response was not exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie either, Kagome assured herself. The doe eyes of Rin widened at her explanation and since it was one of happiness, she further assured herself that it was the right explanation to give to the little girl.

"Papa Sess is so much fun!" Rin yelled as she hopped down from her chair. "He takes me out to the park and buys me pretty dolls and lets me play with his hair!" The older of the two brunettes smiled and then grimaced wondering how exactly a stoic businessman could have such gorgeous hair after a little girl's none too gentle hair treatments.

"You have a lot of fun with him don't you?"

"Yeah and I play with Jaken too. It's a lot of fun." Kagome nodded listening to the girl rattle on while she turned her eyes to the voices in the hallway. Moments later a flash of silver caught her eye. As she looked, the silver began to become more evident and then a head of silver hair appeared. The silver haired man was stunning in her opinion with his stature and looks, and she knew who he was immediately- Sesshomaru Taisho.

Rin bolted out of her seat and ran to him squealing out "_Papa Sess!"_ along the way. To her credit, Taisho gently put an arm around her and nodded to some things before glancing up at Kagome. She hastily stood up and bowed in greeting.

"Hello Taisho-san." Sesshomaru bowed his head and walked into Kagome's room. Rin let him go and sat down next to him as he took a seat in front of Kagome's desk.

"How are you?" Kagome asked wondering if small talk was okay. She didn't know how to approach the subject of Rin without causing problems or sounding mean.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru looked at her pointedly and Kagome gulped realizing that it was better to begin with the introductions and paperwork.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, representing your side in the case and I, um, need you to fill out some paperwork. Is that ok?"

"What is it I am required to sign?" Sesshomaru asked curtly as he pulled out a pen from his suit pocket. Sometimes he wondered if it was a good thing that business habits were engraved into his daily routines.

"These are some custody papers that you need to fill so that Rin can stay with you for now. These here are some client papers we need you to sign. And this," she stopped at the last stack and Sesshomaru watched as she tried to form her words. "This is to ensure the judge that you are capable of taking care of Rin after the case."

Sesshomaru eagerly grabbed the sheets wondering why the petite woman in front of him was so apprehensive. Really, he wondered how good this law firm was. He hadn't heard much of it and wondered what drove his sister-in-law to them.

After a few tense minutes of looking over paper after paper, Sesshomaru quietly said, "If that is all, I will take my leave."

The business tycoon stood up and Kagome did as well. He had pressing matters to attend to and this was an unexpected bump in his already busy schedule. As he stood towering over Kagome, he couldn't help but notice how weak she looked. Kagome meanwhile was busy taking in the air that surrounded Sesshomaru. She supposed if he weren't a prick, she would consider him as a potential person to date. Rin's sad voice shook her out of her sudden train of thoughts.

"Does this mean I have to say bye to Kagome?" the girl asked from her position on the chair next to Sesshomaru's.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered surprised by his goddaughter's change in emotions. "What is wrong Rin?"

"Will I see Kagome again?" Rin asked looking up at said female with wide eyes.

"We'll meet again Rin." Kagome answered instantly reminded of her nephew. Kagome watched the girl's wary face and then smiled to break the sadness. "I pinkie promise."

Sesshomaru grimaced as the grown woman in front of him held out her pinkie in what was a child's way of promise. Really, was this the same person who was to be his lawyer? Rin interlocked her pinkie with Kagome and smiling got off her seat and stood next to her new guardian.

"Well, I need those papers as soon as possible." Kagome announced as Sesshomaru walked to the door.

"I'll have someone drop them by your office tomorrow." Kagome nodded watching as the pair walked down the hall, Rin turning back on her way to give Kagome one last wave and a smile.

* * *

The next day was normal, with Kagome filling out paperwork for the upcoming case. She was about to take her lunch break when a knock on her door interrupted her preparations.

"Hello?" she asked looking at the stranger. He was dressed in business attire and appeared quite handsome. However, the way he held himself as he walked into her office reminded her of a certain businessman.

"Hello. Koga Wolfe." He extended his hand and Kagome shook it waiting for him to state his business. "I'm here on behalf of Sesshomaru. I'm his regular legal consultant and he wanted me here to drop off the papers you requested." Kagome instantly understood that this was Sesshomaru's way of challenging her and smiled back at his lawyer.

"Tell him thank you for me." She answered looking at him pointedly as she held up a hand for the papers. Koga handed them to her.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Lunch break." Kagome announced as she scanned the papers making sure Sesshomaru signed in all the right places.

"He refused to sign one set till I talked with you," Koga replied as he watched her. "Perhaps we could discuss it over lunch? My treat?" Kagome looked at him wearily wondering if she should trust him.

"No thank you. I actually have somewhere to be." Truthfully Kagome was only trying to find an excuse to stay away from this man. She had only met him and didn't trust people who asked her out the minute they saw her. She could see it in his eyes when he'd looked at her and decided to put him on her 'never date' list as soon as possible.

"Are you sure? Maybe some other time?" Kagome politely declined and then walked out with Koga. Once she was sure she saw him get into his rather expensive car and drive away, she got into her own car and made her way to where she knew the Taisho office buildings were.

The Taisho group of companies owned several large office buildings downtown and the one in which her target was just so happened to be the biggest one. She pulled up fifteen minutes later in front of the building and walked out making sure that the papers from Koga were in her hands. She made her way to the elevator and ignored the curious looks she was getting as she pressed the button for the floor of the CEO once inside.

"Miss?" A worker asked looking at her.

"Yes?" Kagome turned to the man and wondered what he needed from her.

"You do realize that you just pressed the button for Taisho-sama's floor?" Kagome nodded her head and the man just shook his head getting off when his respected floor came. Kagome patiently waited her elevator ride out and when she reached the floor with Sesshomaru she walked to a desk in front of a door where Sesshomaru's secretary was seated.

"Good afternoon." Kagome answered approaching her.

"Hello." The secretary looked up at Kagome. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to see Taisho-sama." The secretary looked up.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No." Kagome watched as the secretary's gaze shifted to her computer.

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi - I am here to ask why Taisho-sama refused to sign certain papers regarding the custody of Rin." The secretary looked up and immediately changed her expression from one of feigned boredom to one of friendliness.

"I'm Ayame Takahashi, his secretary. Let me tell him you're here and I'm sure he'll let you in." She answered as she paged him on the phone.

Kagome patiently waited as Ayame asked her boss whether he would like to receive her. When Ayame hung up, she had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Miss?" she began looking at Kagome.

"Yes?"

"He'll see you but he doesn't seem that happy about it." Kagome sighed muttering under her breath about how arrogant pricks needed a life and followed Ayame as she led her to the door. Not sure if she imagined it or not, Kagome thought she heard the other woman chuckle a little under her breath at her comments. After the secretary was told to let Kagome in, she left to go back to her desk, leaving Kagome to enter on her own.

When Kagome entered the office she was surprised to say the least. The room was smaller than she expected and was lit almost entirely by the huge windows behind the desk. She immediately noticed Sesshomaru bent over papers and Rin coloring next to him. Upon her entrance, Rin looked up and squealed, forgoing her crayons and rushing towards Kagome to greet her new friend.

"Kagome! You came to visit!"

"Yes I did." The woman in question answered before looking up at Sesshomaru who inclined his head at her upon Rin's squeal. "Why don't you go to play with Ayame, Rin? I need to talk to your uncle for a few moments."

"Are you gonna have a grown-up talk?" Rin asked carefully. Kagome sensed the girl's distraught reaction.

"Yes, he needs to sign some papers so you can live with him and he forgot to do those yesterday. So he's signing them now." Kagome leveled the stoic CEO with another pinning look as Rin hugged her briefly and followed her instructions.

"So, Kagome Higurashi, what is it that requires you to interrupt me in the midst of my busy work schedule?" Sesshomaru began as Rin left.

"This." The lawyer replied throwing a pile of papers on his desk. Sesshomaru immediately recognized them; they were the very same papers he refused to sign.

"I refuse to sign these. What makes you think I am not capable of caring for Rin?"

"Nothing makes _me_ think you aren't capable," she answered walking the short distance to his desk. At this, the Taisho himself stood up. "It's just that without this, Rin cannot live with you. According to the law, you have to do this. It's not my rule, it's the courts. If you have a problem, go take it out on the damned court, not on me!" Kagome enunciated the last part by poking her finger in his chest.

Growling Sesshomaru leveled her down with a stare. He supposed what she said was right, however it still didn't make it any less significant that the courts thought he was unfit to care for Rin - the girl he saw as his own daughter. But surely, the courts just made the law so some stupid idiot wouldn't take kids and treat them worse right? Sighing, Sesshomaru acquiesced to the lawyer's request.

"I won't return them until I'm done with all this." He gestured to the paperwork in front of him.

"Well then, I guess I'll make myself comfortable," Kagome sighed, feigning cheerfulness. "You are after all depriving me from my work." She turned to leave before the CEO could comprehend what she had said and just before opening the door, turned back again.

"You don't mind having a Subway sandwich for lunch do you?" At his confused expression, Kagome smiled. "I guess you don't. See you in a few."

The silver haired Taisho continued to stare at the door for another minute before looking at the papers she'd thrown on his desk. He really wanted to be rid of her annoying company as soon as possible. So, doing what she wanted for once, he began working on the stack.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So what do ya'll think? (I know I'm southern :P) I don't know until you review. Kagome does change a bit in character but you'll see later exactly how I plant to portray her. **

**In the meantime, thank you for reading :)**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	2. Casework

**Hi everyone!**

**So I know this chapter comes late, forgive me but I had so much stress college wise. This chapter is more on the legal process involved with the case, but it still includes our favorite characters. (Props go to anyone who reviews by tomorrow and gives me an amazing b-day gift to look forward to :)  
**

**Thanks to:**

**My beta- Dreamer of All!!!!!!! You are amazing!**

**Ms. Sarcastic- I'm glad you like the headstrong Kagome. Personally, I love that as well. You can't make a story where a character is weak because it lacks interest. The character has to succeed and to do that the character has to be strong enough to face things head on. Thanks for the review, and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Day Dream Martini- Yay! I'm so glad you like it. Sorry that this chapter is late, I was just super stressed, today is the first free time I've had since Sunday, and by free time I mean actual time to sit down and relax/ unwind. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sesshy's Mate2012- Thanks, I'm glad you like this. I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much.**

**Scherherazade- Thanks! I'm really happy you seem to like this. With this story, I am trying to stick to the original character personalities so I like the fact that you picked up on that. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Anshu- I loved your review :) I guess I was taking a risk with this story mainly because I decided to try something and see where it took me. It's definably hard, since I have to do research but completely worth it. Haha, I always do have a problem trying to work dialogue into a story, either too much, or too little. My beta says the same thing. This chapter included research off the internet and I'll keep trying to make the story as realistic as possible. If you have any suggestions, feel free to send me a PM anytime. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**JJLi14- We've been communicating a lot recently. Thanks for the "Bailamos" Review btw, I've been so busy I haven't had time to send a reply. That apart, enjoy chapter 2 (finally!)**

**And now Chapter 2:

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Casework

When Sesshomaru next heard his intercom go off, he was not surprised to see it was Ayame telling him yet again of the eccentric lawyer and her unannounced visit. He let her in, Rin following, and was surprised when the delicious scent of food hit his nose.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I got you a foot long. It's Italian bread with herbs and spices, American cheese, ham, lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, and green peppers. Does that sound good to you?" Kagome stated handing him a bag from her outstretched hand. She settled into an office chair across from him with Rin and set up a place for the girl to eat that was far away from any important papers or electronics.

Seeing that Sesshomaru hadn't opened his meal yet, though she and Rin had already started, Kagome was troubled.

"Did you not like something?" She asked forcing him to look up from his paperwork.

"No," He pointed to the pile of papers he was currently working on, "I just wanted to finish this page." That said, he clicked his pen and unwrapped his sandwich.

An hour later, Sesshomaru heaved a sigh as he put his pen down. Kagome was playing in a corner with Rin and the two were bent over Rin's coloring book. He cleared his throat to catch their attention and they both looked up expectantly.

"I'm done Ms. Higurashi. Now if you would please, I need to finish the rest of my paperwork." Sesshomaru was irritated and angry, that much could be taken from his expression. However, he was also stressed. Doing the paperwork had put him behind his schedule for the day. That meant he would have to spend another night holed up in his study with only the coffee pot as company. He stood, throwing Kagome a stare and handed her the papers.

"Thank you," she stated after receiving them. She bent down to Rin and said her goodbye's, leaving the room and the two alone. As she got back into her car and drove back to work, she wondered how to approach this case. She hadn't ever handled a custody battle before and was worried that her inexperience might cost her - and Miroku -the case.

As far as she knew it had come to the point where Rin's parents, who were now out of jail, had lost custody of her for now, if not indefinitely. As per law, Rin should have gone to the next person available to care for her which had, incidentally, been Sesshomaru. Now, it was up to Sesshomaru and Kagome to prove that he was capable of taking care of the child.

She had information that she could present to the judge showing that Mr. and Mrs. Onigumo deserved to lose child custody. Rin had bruise marks on her body the day that she had been taken from them. After a search the police found various bottles of alcohol and, at the time of arrest (due to resisting a police officer), had found Mrs. Onigumo drunk.

Mr. Onigumo was hardly ever home, according to Kikyo. That also proved the case for neglectful behavior on the parent's behalf. The day he had been arrested, he too resisted a police officer.

Now Kagome had to delve into the details.

She arrived at the law firm and parked her car before walking inside. There, Miroku was talking with a lady Kagome had never met before. Once he saw her, though, he ushered her over.

"Kagome," Miroku announced when she arrived, "this is Kikyo Taisho-Mrs. Onigumo's sister." Kagome bowed and exchanged greetings with her.

"Here," she stated after the greeting to Miroku, "Mr. Arrogant finally gave me these." She handed Miroku the stack of papers in her hand and he gave a sigh.

"Well then, I have to drop these off with Kaede now, so if you wouldn't mind taking over for me?" Kagome shook her head turning to Kikyo.

"Would that be a problem, Taisho-san?" Kagome asked politely. Kikyo, who had remained silent during most of the conversation, shook her head.

"It's not a problem."

Kagome was quickly briefed on the information she needed from Miroku before heading to her office with Kikyo, being mindful to walk slowly since she noticed the other woman was heavily pregnant. Once inside she let her guest sit down, telling her to ask if she needed anything, and got down to her task.

"So, Mrs. Taisho, if you wouldn't mind explaining exactly what prompted you to call the authorities," She stated pulling out a tape recorder, some paper and a pen. Kikyo took a deep breath and several moments passed before she answered.

"I just couldn't stand seeing Rin that way anymore. Naraku was never there, he was always going on business trips." Kikyo emphasized business trips as she spoke. There was no doubt that he wasn't doing anything for work on these so-called trips. At Kagome's nod she continued.

"Kagura was trying to cope with it. At first it was okay, but after she learned the true nature of the business trips she started drinking. A lot." Kikyo paused again for a few minutes heaving a sigh, her voice cracking a little. "Before we knew it she had become an alcoholic and every time I went to visit, I had to take care of both Rin and Kagura." She stopped there, her pregnant state causing her emotions to be more wrought.

"Excuse me," Kagome stated trying not to cause any more damage, "what were the business trips about?" Kikyo had misty eyes as she spoke.

"He was cheating on Kagura with another girl. He didn't even deny it when she confronted him. Just turned, walked out of the room, and started packing his things. That was the day she decided that Rin was the cause for all her problems." Kikyo was crying now and Kagome went over to the older woman to try her best at comforting her. It seemed that an unstable family structure could be added to the list of reasons Sesshomaru deserved custody of Rin.

"She hurt Rin, and he saw everything and didn't stop her. I just couldn't bear to see anyone hurt anymore." Kikyo continued, sobbing on Kagome's shoulder as Kagome gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." She knew full well about infidelity issues. They were the reason her parents had divorced when she was young. When Kikyo had quieted down, Kagome smiled back at her.

"Thank you for the information. We're not sure when the judge will decide on a hearing- which I'm sure this case will be at the end- but we do know that your information will make sure that Rin stays with someone who'll take care of her." Kikyo brightened at Kagome's words.

"I appreciate all that you're doing Higurashi-san," she stated, the gratitude strong in her voice.

"Call me Kagome." The lawyer's voice rang. "And don't worry; everything will be fine in the end." Kikyo nodded and left soon after. That was only the first step towards the hearing.

* * *

Miroku walked inside the courthouse and proceeded to the desk where he saw a young man working diligently on something.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

The young man looked up."Yes?"

"I was wondering if Kaede-san is in her office?" The clerk quickly dialed her office number and, when his call was received, informed her she had a guest.

"She said that you could go ahead sir," the clerk stated as he hung up. Miroku nodded his head in thanks as he made his way to Kaede's office. He knocked once before getting permission to enter and walked inside the office.

Kaede was sitting at her desk when Miroku walked in. She looked up when he entered, greeting him and indicating for him to sit down.

"How are you today Miroku?"

"Good. And you Kaede-san?"

"As fine as I always am," she answered. Kaede was growing in her age and it showed a lot in her thoughts and actions. She carefully measured her words and actions, always making sure to get exactly what she wanted across. "So what brings you here?" she asked with a kind smile.

"These." Miroku placed the folder with the signed papers on her desk. "We're ready for a court hearing and we know you need these before anything else happens."

Kaede nodded flipping through the papers. After a few moments of silence she spoke up. "A social service worker has to assess Taisho-san's ability to care for the child and another has to assess his living environment." she stated, pushing the folder aside on her desk. "Thank you for dropping this here. I'll contact them as soon as possible and let you know."

"Thank you Kaede-san." Miroku stated getting up and making to leave. "I'll make sure that Kagome knows the details." Kaede nodded and waited until Miroku left before picking up her phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" A male voice, rough with age spoke from the other end.

"Totosai, it's me. Kaede." At the response the male on the other end let out a laugh.

"It's been a while, Kaede." he stated, "How are you?"

"Quite well. Totosai, I need your department's services again. There's a man who is currently in a custody battle over his goddaughter. I need you to assess the environment."

"All right. I think I can let Yura take care of this one. She should be free next Monday in the afternoon."

"Well that's good. I'll send you the information you need and you can talk to his lawyer and let her know of the times."

"Good. Well then, Kaede, it was nice talking to you."

"You too." she answered before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. "Now to do more paperwork." she mumbled to her once again lonely office.

* * *

It was ten o'clock Wednesday morning when Kagome's phone rang. She had received her case Monday, finished the first bit of paperwork yesterday, and was working quietly on some more, concentrated on making sure she didn't mess anything up, so she was startled by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" She asked picking it up and trying to quiet the quaver in her voice.

"Hello. Is this Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes." Kagome answered waiting for the person on the other end to speak.

"I'm Yura Hayashi from Social Services and I'm calling to tell you that I plan on visiting your client's house to run a check Monday afternoon at four-o'clock. I'm not sure how long it will last but I do not stand tardiness."

"Of course Hayashi-san. I'll let him know as soon as possible. Thank you for the information."

"No problem. Ms. Higurashi, if I may ask, I was not forwarded the address so could you pass that on to me?"

"Of course. Where should I send it to?" Kagome asked as she pulled out a post-it note and grabbed a pen.

"You can fax it to 03-3818-5299, extension 0225." Kagome jotted down the number.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to inform Taisho-san." She replied.

"That would be appreciated. Goodbye, Higurashi-san." The young lawyer hung up and placed the note on her computer. Sighing, she picked her phone up again and called Sesshomaru's office.

When Ayame picked up, Kagome explained the situation and was satisfied with Ayame's assurance of telling Sesshomaru. Just before she hung up, Kagome was stopped by Ayame on the other end.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"I think it might be helpful if you also showed up and reminded him of the appointment since I'm afraid he would forget and we both know how that would look."

Kagome bit her lip in thought for a second before responding. Ayame had known Sesshomaru for a longer time so she decided that going along with her idea might not be that bad.

"All right I'll do it." She announced hoping that she was making the right decision.

"Great. See you Monday!"

"You too." Kagome replied to the excited secretary. She sighed. The last thing she needed right now was another meeting with Mr. Conceited to rile her up.

* * *

**So that's what I have so far, I'll try to have chapter 3 up sooner, probably in 2-3 weeks because that's when I have Spring Break.**

**Most custody battles are decided in hearings, I still have some research to do regarding that, but that's what I tentatively have so far.**

**Any suggestions and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Kaoruhana**

**p.s. Check out my sessxkag oneshot "Bailamos" if you want :)  
**


	3. The Visit

**First, thanks to my amazing beta- DreamerofAll! Without you, this story would be a grammar nightmare! And now thanks to my reviwers:**

**Scherherazade- thanks so much for the review, I'm trying to keep a relatively good pace, going fast but not too fast, tell me what you think :)**

**clara954- yay that you find it intersting :) I'm so glad you like it and hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much as the others :)**

**JJLi14- hey! This chapter has some research in it :) Hope you enjoy it, and I hope you got my e-mail! And thanks for the b-day wishes! I love being 18!**

**moonangel666- Aw thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D**

**If you don't like this chapter, I assure you, the next one will probably be more to your liking ^_^ Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Visit

Kagome walked into the familiar Taisho building Monday afternoon and ignored the stares everyone seemed to toss her way as she hit the button for Sesshomaru's floor. She was a bit early, since it was only three o'clock. She had no idea where Sesshomaru lived, though, and she figured it was better to arrive earlier rather than later and miss him. When the elevator arrived on his floor, she was greeted by none other than the Taisho himself.

"Higurashi," he stated, obviously wanting to go back into his office but fighting the urge to do so. The woman standing in front of him always managed to give him splitting headaches. "What do you need?" he asked, moving into the elevator and pushing the button for the lobby.

"The social service worker is coming to visit today," she replied, ignoring the glare he pinned her with.

"I know, but your appearance here is unneeded." He had expected her to show up sometime before the visit, but he was sure that she was going to visit his house and not his workplace.

"Ayame told me to come," she answered, making way as some passengers got on. They immediately greeted their boss and Kagome rolled her eyes at them, wondering why they fueled his already large ego. That was when she realized something as her eyes looked around the elevator - Rin was missing.

"Rin is at school." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome was a bit scared at how he could so easily tell what she was thinking. She turned her eyes to his face and he smirked. Kagome swore that, one day, she would knock him down a peg or two and laugh at him.

Sesshomaru only needed to see her brows furrow and her eyes dart around to realize she was looking for his goddaughter. He answered her and she stared at him in wonder. He couldn't help the smirk on his face. Turning his eyes to the door he stepped out of the elevator, constantly aware of a certain lawyer's eyes trained on his back. Pausing a moment he addressed her.

"Higurashi, I am leaving now, with or without you." Sesshomaru walked to the doors and stepped outside as he heard someone hurry after him. His car, as he'd instructed, was waiting for him and he turned to Kagome.

"Do you wish to meet me at my home?" While the woman was infuriating at times, he wanted to remain as civil as possible with her today, anything really to prevent headaches. Kagome shook her head no.

"I don't know where it is. I suppose I'll just follow you." Sesshomaru nodded getting behind the wheel of his car. He waited until she seemed ready, a process that took too long in his opinion, and drove to Rin's school.

Sesshomaru's life revolved in and around the Chiyoda district of Tokyo. He worked in the Yurakucho district, bordering Tokyo's business district, and Rin's school was a half hour drive away in the Fujimi area. From there, his home in the Bancho area was only fifteen minutes away. This lifestyle choice suited him perfectly, since Chiyoda was known for being one of the more affluent areas of Tokyo and he only preferred the best.

By the time they had reached his apartment and pulled into the garage, with Kagome following, Sesshomaru just wanted the day to be done with. He waited for Kagome to park and when she reached them, walked briskly inside, not caring about whether the two females were following.

Kagome gasped as they walked inside. She had heard about the Oakwood Apartments but had never imagined that the inside would be so spectacular. A lady stationed at the counter behind the mahogany front desk looked up when she saw who the visitors were.

"Hello, Taisho-san." She stated upon seeing him. Sesshomaru nodded his head in response, making his way to the elevators. Kagome followed, feeling overwhelmed as Rin gushed about all the things the apartments offered. Sesshomaru pushed the button for the sixth floor and within moments they had arrived. He led the way, taking the left hallway and moving to stop at the third door on the right. Walking in, he held the door open for Kagome and Rin.

Shedding her shoes, Kagome marveled at the décor. After getting past the foyer, the living room attracted attention to the right followed by a dining room in the background. To the right of the living room was a closed door and Sesshomaru walked towards it.

"If you're done gawking, Higurashi, please take a seat," he offered, stepping inside his bedroom. Kagome rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the living room as Rin walked into a room that she now noticed was right behind the foyer. She waited a few minutes before Sesshomaru emerged again, sans tie and jacket. He glanced at the clock and took a seat adjacent to her. A knock soon sounded on the door. Standing up, Sesshomaru opened it to reveal the social worker.

Yura Hayashi was a woman one didn't mess with because she epitomized the saying "paybacks a bitch." She wore a suit- one that dipped rather low Kagome noticed- and a pair of slacks that were entirely too fitting. She walked into Sesshomaru's house, shutting the door behind her and already seemed to take note of the surroundings with a haughty air.

"Do you live alone, Mr. Taisho?" The question was the first of many that would tumble out of her mouth. She turned to see Rin pop out of her room and then stay glued to Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"Then who is she?" Yura pointed to Kagome. "Children cannot be raised in an environment where instability exists. After all, that occurred in Rin's previous household."

Kagome stared appalled for a moment at what was suggested. To even _think_ that was astonishing.

Before reconstructing her reputation Sesshomaru replied: "She is nothing of that sort, Hayashi-san." The lone male in the room seemed disgusted that she would even assume that. Higurashi was a woman who knew no bounds and he would only ever consider a woman who had class anyway- something that Kagome lacked.

"I'm his lawyer, Kagome Higurashi, Hayashi-san." The young woman replied, trying to salvage her reputation while still being curt. "You know, the one that you spoke on the phone with?"

Yura, however, had already ignored her and moved into Rin's room. Kagome cursed under her breath, wanting to give that women a piece of her mind. She took a deep breath to calm herself, as she heard Yura's assessment of Rin's room. She pointed out that the lack of a nearby bathroom was going to be a hassle before she proceeded to the kitchen.

"These countertops, Mr. Taisho," she stated inspecting them once inside, "are they granite?"

"They are." Sesshomaru noted as Yura moved around the small space. He saw her eye every item on his counters and mark some things on her sheet.

"Some appliances need to be moved." She stated turning to the Taisho. "How do you plan on accommodating to her needs?"

"I plan on eliminating as many unneeded and dangerous appliances as possible." was the curt reply.

Following them, Kagome noted how he already accommodated Rin by moving dangerous appliances to the back end of counters or areas out of Rin's reach such as the refrigerator.

The next room was the living room, which had sharp tables and windows that needed to be ensured with better locks. Following that was the bathroom with amenities that were difficult for children to operate but once again Kagome noted the fact that Sesshomaru had made it Rin friendly. There was a stepstool in front of the sink and another one by the shower. She secretly wondered if Rin was the only person in the world who had ever seen this kind side of Sesshomaru as Rin pulled her out to follow the other two adults.

The last room on the list was Sesshomaru's. Kagome opted to sit this one out and waited patiently with Rin until the inspection was done. Yura made notes on her clipboard and then turned to the three waiting patiently for her. Kagome hoped she found it okay, but it seemed Sesshomaru just wanted her out of his home as soon as possible. Rin looked from one adult to the other, and seeing their tense faces, opted to sit this conversation out. She would after all find out if anything important was stated later.

"The house is a place that a kid can live in," Yura began after finishing her notes. "Though there are some social constraints and some precautionary measures that must be taken, it is safe by my standards." She turned to leave, having nothing more to say, but was stopped by Kagome.

"When will we have the official report?"

"By Friday. The worker to assess Taisho-san's ability to care for children should stop by Wednesday and we file a joint report. Is that all?" At a nod, Yura left.

"Well, _that _was interesting," Kagome murmured, moving to collect the purse she'd left by the sofa. Grabbing it, she turned to Sesshomaru and Rim.

"I guess I'll be leaving now as well. I'll call about Wednesday's appointment as soon as I hear of it, Taisho-san."

"Be sure that you do, Higurashi." He growled out, feeling another headache. This one, however, he knew he couldn't pin on the unconventional lawyer. Last night he'd barely received any sleep.

"Kagome nee-chan's leaving already?" Rin asked, a pout marring her face. "But she promised to play with me!" Kagome bit her lip wondering how to approach this topic without infuriating a certain corporate executive.

"Tell you what, Rin. My nephew's coming to spend the weekend with me. Do you want to come over then and play with him?" Rin nodded enthusiastically turning to look at her godfather.

"Papa Sess, please? I promise to be extra good this week and I get to play with nee-chan."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, weighing his options quickly so that he wouldn't aggravate his headache. He had a major deal occurring currently with the Hakudoshi investment company and the finalizations would be made Friday evening amid boardroom discussions. As it was, Sesshomaru planned to stay in his bedroom doing work well into the night and decided that a few hours without Rin's presence to worry him might do him some good.

"I will drop her off at your workplace at four on Friday. I will come by to pick her up from your place later." Kagome blinked and nodded, not trusting that this was the same man who had treated her crassly in his office.

"Um, sure," she answered inching her way to the door lest he change his mind suddenly.

"And do keep in mind Higurashi, that if Rin is-" he paused trying to find words to describe his thoughts, "_damaged_ in any way, I will hold you entirely responsible and will not hesitate to fight you in court." Kagome nodded slipping into her shoes.

"Rest assured, Taisho-san, I am more than capable of handling children. At least I know how to relax around them." That said, she uttered a quick goodbye to Rin leaving Sesshomaru ticked.

He left to his room, Rin looking at his door for a few moments before deciding that it was another adult conversation that had just occurred and going back to play with her dolls.

* * *

**Hi! So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review :)**

**The information for the Tokyo neighborhood I got from going to Wikipedia, yay :) And the information on Oakwood Apartments- that was found by looking at costly apartments online. The link, for those who want to get an idea of what I based it off will be up on my profile by the end of the day.**

**Anything else? Let me know.**

**Thanks :D  
Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	4. Sleepover

**Hey! I know this update is a bit late and I apologize. But guess what? School's done which means more chapters up faster!**

**First: Thank you Dreamer of All for being a great beta! **

**Second: **

**JJLi14- No research in this chapter-sorry. But you have to read for yourself and see the Sess-kag interaction in this chapter! Thanks for your constant reviews! Enjoy Chapter 4!  
**

**clara954- I love Yura- I would have brought in her hair fetish if I could have! Rin's always obliviously cute- she's just Rin! I don't know about any more Kagome-Yura interaction...we'll see. But other than that I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**estelin- aw thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Scherherazade- I love your name in case I didn't mention it before. Erm, you're going to have to tell me what you think of the pace at the end of this chapter- I hope it's not too fast. If it is, please don't hesitate to review and tell me why you think its going too fast! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**casedeputy- Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

**drkkizzes12- well here's more, keep the pages turning and enjoy chapter 4!**

**And now finally chapter 4!

* * *

  
**Chapter 4: Sleepover

Kagome looked up from her paperwork when she heard a knock on her door. A young redhead stood there, looking in, with an older man behind him. Upon seeing the two men at the door, she jumped up to welcome them. "Souta!" she exclaimed greeting her brother. "How are you and Ayumi?"

"Good," he replied, "And how's my little sister?" Souta engulfed Kagome in a hug which she reciprocated equally. "I heard you had a new case recently?"

Kagome pulled away before responding. "Yes, it's my first custody case." Kneeling down she opened her arms. "First thing though, Shippo needs to give his favorite aunt a hug."

With a huge smile the redhead launched forward and gave her a big hug. "I missed you," he stated pulling away. For a seven-year old, Shippo was quite small, but he had the cunning ability to trick adults into giving him what he wanted, the only exceptions being Kagome and his parents.

"Well kiddo," the young lawyer stated, ruffling his hair lovingly, "I missed you too." She led her brother and nephew to her seating area, pulling a chair out for herself. Souta launched her into a discussion on the case and watched Shippo to make sure that he didn't run away and get into trouble that somehow followed him everywhere. Souta worked for an architectural firm but loved knowledge, so he always talked to Kagome about her cases. There was always new information he could pick up. It was well into a half-hour before Souta ended the conversation.

"Look, Kags," he began using her nickname, "I have to go if Ayumi and I want to catch our train on time. Thanks again though for taking care of this little rascal." He ruffled Shippo's hair, ignoring the boy's protests, and stood up.

"No problem," she answered, knowing her brother needed some time to celebrate his anniversary with his wife, "You and Ayumi go and have fun. Just be sure to show me the pictures."

"Of course." Souta engulfed both his sister and son in a hug one last time before departing with a wave.

Once he had disappeared, Kagome turned to her nephew. "So what do you want to do?" Shippo looked up at his aunt in thought. He was seven years old and slowly growing into the "girls have cooties" phase but his aunt seemed too fun to have them.

"Can we watch football?" Shippo loved soccer and secretly Kagome knew it was her fault.

Ever since she was little, she had adored the sport - watching it anyway. Kagome knew all the rules and regulations, was an avid fan of Serie A, the English Premier League, and La Liga. Her favorite European football team was Barcelona and she knew that they had recently played a game with Sevilla, which they won. Kagome quickly moved to the television in the break room, hoping that she could somehow access it. Flipping through the channels, she was surprised when she came across an English Premier League match between Arsenal and Manchester City. She left the game on and turned to Shippo.

"Are you okay with watching this?" Shippo nodded. His father was an avid Arsenal fan and thus he was completely okay to watch this game. Kagome smiled, leaving him in the room, making sure he knew where she was in case he needed her. When she came back, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru there, with Rin.

"Hello, Taisho-san." She stated, ushering him and Rin to take a seat. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered, pulling out his Blackberry and reading the e-mail Ayame had just sent him. Apparently, Hakudoshi's firm was making certain limitations and, as if he hadn't worked on them all week, it seemed there were some new ones he needed to draft negotiations for. Sighing, he stood up.

"Higurashi, I trust you will take care of her. She has a set of night clothes and toiletries in case the meetings run late tonight." He pointedly waited for Kagome's reaction, a nod, before continuing. "I have to go now." He turned to Rin, who gave him a hug that he reciprocated with a pat to her head. "Bye Rin."

"Bye Papa Sess!" Rin exclaimed watching him leave. She then turned to Kagome who was dumbfounded by Sesshomaru's actions. "What are we going to do tonight?"

* * *

Kagome pushed the frozen pizza into the oven, above the French Fries, and shut the door. She moved to look behind her at the two children waiting in the dining room. The kids had been playing board games with her; currently they were in the middle of an on-going, two hour long, game of Monopoly, Shippo winning, Rin almost tied with him, and Kagome grudgingly in third. She moved to the kids and then to the dining room table where the game was set up.

"All right, let's get the game going. It's Shippo's turn now isn't it?" Nodding, Rin and Shippo attacked the game while Kagome played with them, humoring their interests. Ten minutes in, she moved to take the fries out of the oven, and ten minutes after that, she popped out the pizza. When she came back, she answered that they would play three more rounds before finishing and eating dinner.

When all was said and done, Rin won, by property, since Shippo had unluckily landed on one of her hotels. Shippo, though, had come in second, since Kagome was near broke with only two hundred dollars to spare. She cheered for the kids and moved to set the table, giving each child a slice of pizza and some fries. It was as she was serving the food that she wondered what Sesshomaru would think of the food. It would probably be too common to him, she mused, handing each child a plate.

After dinner, the trio had decided to give up the game and watch _Finding Nemo_ instead. Halfway through the movie, Shippo was quoting Dory and later in the movie, all three ended up singing along with her. When the movie finished, Kagome eyed the clock. It was already eight-thirty and Sesshomaru hadn't shown up yet. Deciding that the kids needed sleep soon, she ushered them to change and brush their teeth while she cleaned up the kitchen. Nearly twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, opening the door. It was now nine at night and the kids were about to go bed. She opened the door and he walked in mechanically, searching for Rin.

"She's brushing her teeth." Kagome answered, ushering him to a seat on her couch. "Take a seat while I get you something to eat." He followed her instructions, alone for only a few seconds before Rin came to find him.

"Papa Sess!" she exclaimed seeing him. However, she also noted the fatigue showing in his face. "Are you tired? You can sleep for a little bit and I'll wake you up." Her godfather shook his head no, orienting himself as Kagome returned with a plate of food and some water.

"I know it's not much," she answered noticing the look on his face, "but it's better than nothing." Sesshomaru took the offered food with a "Thank you", as Kagome ushered Rin to bed. She finished putting both the kids to sleep in the guest room and walked out to see Sesshomaru had polished his plate.

"I'll take that," she offered, moving to pick it up. He nodded, intending to follow her into the kitchen, but was stopped.

"You look tired enough, Taisho-san," she reprimanded, suddenly conscious of her slip-up in his name earlier, "Just rest for a minute before you have to drive Rin home."

Sesshomaru wanted to argue, but Higurashi had a point. Grudgingly, he nodded, too tired to do anything else and closed his eyes for a moment. He needed just a few minutes of slumber, he assured himself, and then everything would be fine.

Kagome walked out into the living room, after having cleaned the kitchen and was shocked at what she saw. Sesshomaru now lay on the couch, feet on the coffee table, fast asleep. She walked towards him and decided to let him sleep. She had heard a lot about his week, from all the calls she'd made to Ayame, and knew that he needed the rest.

Going against her better judgment, she moved his feet onto the couch, slipping his shoes off and succeeding after several minutes to remove his suit jacket and tie. The last thing she wanted was for him to wake up yelling at her for not preventing "strangulation" from his tie. Once everything was done, she folded his jacket and tie, placing them on the coffee table, and moved his shoes to the side. She searched for a blanket that she then covered him with and quickly penned him a note, leaving to her room so she could go to bed herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up with light pouring onto his face from a skylight. Taking a few moments to fully wake up, he opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was covered in a blanket, and was sleeping on something hard- a couch he realized. Looking to his right he was surprised to see his suit jacket and tie on the coffee table in front of him with a note attached.

Sitting up, now that he was awake, he blinked his eyes a few times and reached for the note.

_Taisho-san,_

_This is Kagome Higurashi. If you're wondering where you are, I'd like to let you know that you fell asleep on my couch last night. I didn't want to wake you since you seemed so tired. Rin is currently asleep with my nephew in the guest bedroom and if you need anything please help yourself. See you in the morning! _

He processed the note, taking a look at his surroundings. He was on the couch, across from a television with armchairs on either side. Turning behind him, he saw the kitchen and a dining room. Wanting to find the guest bedroom he turned his gaze to the three doors on the left side of the living room, wondering which door was the one he was looking for. The answer was given to him however when a door opened and Higurashi herself walked out.

"Good morning." She stated, moving to the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Morning." he answered. "May I use the bathroom?" Kagome nodded, pointing to the door on the far right.

"That's it right there. If you need anything let me know. I have extra toothbrushes under the sink, if you'd like some." Sesshomaru nodded, moving to use the bathroom. He found the toothbrushes easily and brushed his teeth before joining Kagome in the kitchen. The delicious aroma of coffee hit his nose and he wondered what kind it was. Turning his eyes to the counter, he was surprised to see a bag of Guatemalan coffee - the same brand he used.

"How would you like your coffee?" Kagome asked, suddenly wishing she had her robe on. She was wearing an old college shirt with dark green pajama pants. While it was modest, compared to Sesshomaru, she felt underdressed.

"With some milk and sugar please," the corporate tycoon answered.

So far this morning, he had not yet matched wits with Higurashi and she had done nothing but host him- a complete stranger- for the night, so he decided being civil was courteous. He watched her move around the kitchen and wondered how the lawyer that was so easily riled seemed so docile and relaxed in her home. She moved around with ease, and he found that he envied her grace. He himself was a terrible mess in the morning and often times had to make his coffee at least twice - not that anyone would ever know that, of course.

Kagome handed him his mug, and he accepted it with a thanks, taking a sip of the heavenly drink. He watched Kagome move to grab her own mug and take a sip before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry about the couch." She announced, pointing to the living room. "But you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Sesshomaru sighed, looking into his mug.

"Next time Higurashi, do wake me. I prefer to not wake up confused as to my whereabouts." Kagome rolled her eyes, not wanting to fall into an argument so early in the morning.

"Whatever. It's eight right now; do you want to go see if the kids are awake?" Sesshomaru put his empty cup on the counter, moving to the doors and going to the door at the far left, behind the dining room. He knocked on the door lightly and when he heard no movement, moved inside.

Rin and Shippo were awake, and judging from the game of go-fish they were engaged in, they had been awake for a while. The kids looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Papa Sess!" Rin exclaimed moving to see him. "Are we leaving now?"

"No," he answered, opening the door wider, "but come get some breakfast. Have you brushed your teeth yet?"

"Yes." She answered. "Shippo and I brushed them about an hour ago." Sesshomaru believed her; never had Rin lied to him. The kids bounded out the room and into the kitchen, where Kagome laughed, promising the kids pancakes, since she'd already got the batter ready.

An hour later, Sesshomaru was driving home, when Rin asked a question that surprised him. "Papa Sess? How come we slept at Kagome's house?"

"We were both tired, Rin, and I couldn't drive back home."

"But you never do that!" she replied. "Are you and Kagome really not friends?" She scrunched up her face in question, challenging her godfather.

"Yes Rin," he answered, not sure why last night's actions were surprising to him as well. _Higurashi can't grow on me_, he argued in his thoughts. _She's too opinionated and can't fit into my class anyway._ Shaking his head from his thoughts, he pulled into the parking deck wondering how much more work he had to complete today, determined to not let a certain lawyer enter his thoughts.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I admit I love European soccer and for any soccer fans out there who share in my dissapointment at Barcelona's loss to Inter- I sympathize. But on a better note, I'll be backing Inter on May 22nd and watch Morhino's team beat Bayern Munich!  
**

**Thank you ^_^**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	5. Friendly Advice

**Here it is, Chapter 5! I hope you guys liked it, I had fun writing this chapter as usual. It was a welcome distraction from the cranky baby in front of me on an international flight. **

**Props go to my awesome beta who as promised got back asap to me after exams were over. Thank you! And props also go to all my awesome reviewers/ readers. **

**iheartanime43: Thanks so much for the review. I may have already asked this, but what did you find cute? If it was anything Rin-related, then you may just gush some more about cuteness in this chapter.**

**JJLi14- Yay fluff! You have to be the fluff judge on this chapter. But I did do my research! I'm sure you can find out what I did research on. Anyway, read and review please. Thanks again for the review!  
**

**rogueDevi- Thanks for the review. Here is "the next one" as requested.**

**LadyFifi10- So it was nice to see a different side of Sess xKags huh? Well, I have kept that in mind while writing this chapter. I hope that the transitions in this chapter seem to flow as well as the last one. You get to see a more "homey" side of things from both characters lives. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing!**

**clara954- Thanks for the review! Is Monopoly your favorite board game? It's my favorite! Now, isn't it up to every good heroine to break down walls? Of course, in the process she should learn to break down some of her walls as well. I think that Sess has to be taken aback by Kagome because he is a rigid guy in both personality and lifestyle. He doesn't like change and hates to be looked down upon. In fact, whereas Kagome is willing to learn and adapt, he is more of a "I'll just see how things cna fit into my life" kind of guy. Anyway, enough of me talking. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**MoonPrincess1989- Thanks for the review! Well, you've been waiting for a while but here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**TashaLyn13- Thanks for the review! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! **

**And now here is chapter 5, I hope that you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Friendly advice

"Papa Sess!" Rin stated from her spot on the sofa. She was practicing writing small words and wanted to show her godfather her finished homework. "Look, I finished!" Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop, a small nod indicating for Rin to come closer. He inspected her homework with a smile. He was proud of her accomplishments.

"That's good, Rin." he announced moving to delve back into his work. The deal with Hakudoshi's company had gone through after major talks the day before but he was pushed to now finish any last minute glitches - which there were a lot of - before Monday. As much as he felt bad for ignoring Rin a bit, he knew he had to get this done as well.

"Papa Sess?" Rin called again and Sesshomaru turned to her once more. "This is for you," she smiled, handing him a sheet of paper. He skimmed it before letting out a sigh seeing that it was for the open house at her elementary school on Thursday.

It seemed that Rin's involvement in his life gave him more and more to handle. He didn't want to miss these important events in Rin's life, but he sometimes desperately wished that he had someone else who could take some of Rin's burden. He briefly entertained the thought of sending Rin to Kagome again for a day before hastily removing that thought from his head. No, she was just his lawyer and he would have to find a way to make it to Rin's school that night. Perhaps he would ask Kikyo if she would mind taking Rin this weekend as he caught up on sleep and hopefully eliminated his cranky attitude. As if to spite his already stressful state, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked picking it up.

"Taisho-san, it's me, Kagome Higurashi." Sesshomaru wanted to groan as he felt a headache begin to form.

"Yes Higurashi?"

"Miroku just called me; the hearing date has been set for the week after next on Thursday."

"Thursday? I can do that. Where will it be and at what time?" Sesshomaru pulled up a new Microsoft Word document on his computer and began typing down the information Kagome told him.

"Come to the district courthouse at 10 am on Thursday. We'll be in room 203." He nodded before adding a "hn" to show the lawyer he heard her.

Soon after, he hung up and Rin looked up at him with her big doe eyes. "What's for dinner? I'm hungry." Yes, Sesshomaru assured himself, it was time he invested in his -and Rin's - future.

His parents were both deceased so he had no one to turn to but his brother. Considering the fact that he and Inuyasha hardly saw eye to eye it seemed that would be a problem as well. Perhaps he could start dating or finding a nanny for Rin. That seemed a suitable option.

"Do you want fried rice?" he asked, deciding that now would be a good time to take a break from work. He had gotten through at least half of the work tonight so it would not be a big problem.

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed standing up with her godfather. "Can I help?" She followed her godfather to the kitchen as he pulled out vegetables and grabbed the stepstool he had recently invested in.

Sesshomaru instructed her to wash the veggies as he got out the pan to sauté the vegetables. He instructed Rin to move as he pulled out a knife and began cutting vegetables on the counter. It was another great investment, having a durable countertop that doubled as a cutting board near the sink. As he finished, he asked Rin to put two cups of rice into a bowl. When she was done, he washed and began cooking the rice and finished sautéing the vegetables until dinner was done.

"Yummy!" Rin exclaimed digging in. "Papa Sess can we have ice cream tomorrow?" Sesshomaru nodded, it was April, and he loved coffee flavored ice cream himself. In the meantime, he mused he could probably get Rin involved in something. That way she could still be with friends and he would not feel as neglectful. Yes, that seemed to be a good idea.

"Rin, do you want to join a dance class?" Rin looked up at her godfather.

"Can I play soccer instead?" She asked shyly. Sesshomaru chewed his food slowly wondering where she got that idea.

"Why do you want to join soccer Rin?" he asked carefully phrasing his words.

"Cause Kagome-nee chan likes it and I want to try it."

"Do you even know what soccer is Rin?"

"Nope but I still want to try." Sesshomaru internally sighed. He would be damned if he let Higurashi get any more involved with his life. She was already creating too much havoc and slowly worming her way into things she shouldn't be.

"Learn the rules and you can join a team."

"Will you teach me?" Rin yelled out, excited over that fact. She loved learning from her godfather. He was the smartest person she knew and she liked to think that he would be a great teacher.

Sesshomaru balked a bit before nodding his head. Well, it seemed his plan had backfired but he could just find a way to work around that fact; just like he always did when it concerned his goddaughter.

* * *

Monday morning had Kagome looking at her cousin in shock before looking back down at the desk. Laid out in front of her was a list of topics. She looked back up at her colleague wondering when he had decided to make her the head lawyer in Rin's custody case. He had just broken the news to her before leaving a wad of paperwork on her desk. It seemed Miroku felt she had a better relationship with the Taisho. Yes, Kagome thought to herself, a real _good_ relationship we have. Jumping back into the conversation at her cousin's words, she sputtered out her answer.

"You want me to get together with him and go over this?" A pointed jab at the stack of papers now on her desk followed her statement.

"Well, you have to brush up on knowledge first, so here's the actual stack you need to memorize before you get to that stage." Kagome blanched as a new stack was placed on her desk. It looked to be the size of the Harry Potter books and she groaned knowing that the next few days were going to be hell. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the task at hand.

"Is there a certain time I have to have his answers ready by?"

"Next Monday at the latest so that we have decent time to get ready with what he gives us." She nodded pulling up the stack and starting at the first page.

The table of contents showed that the stack of papers she had before her dealt with all kinds of family law- from divorce to custody. She began with the divorce laws. Kagome knew much about them already but wanted to skim read and see if any new information popped out at her. In Japan, custody was supposed to go the father but usually went to the mother. In Rin's case since neither of the two parents was available it was Sesshomaru who stepped in.

Getting up from her desk, Kagome walked to her cousin's office to check if he wanted some coffee. At his refusal, she made her way to the break room and made herself a nice strong version of the caffeinated drink- if she was going to get through those papers she needed something to keep her awake, the darker the better.

Meanwhile, across town, Sesshomaru walked into his office, after having a good night's sleep for once. He had dropped Rin off at school and was going to begin her soccer training tonight. As he walked by Ayame's desk she greeted him and he acknowledged her with a nod as he made his way inside. An hour later, his intercom beeped.

"What is it, Ayame?"

"Kagome Higurashi is on the line, sir." The pen in his hand showed a few cracks at his blatantly vice-like grip.

"Patch her through." He gritted out tired of hearing from the lawyer. Moments later he heard the unmistakable voice of Kagome.

"Taisho-san, I'm sorry to bother you at work but I need to have a meeting with you before next Thursday's hearing."

"Why didn't you go to Ayame?"

"Well, to put it simply, the stuff we have to go through will take a few hours and I know for a fact that Ayame does not manage your weekend schedule. I figured it would be in both our interests to see what time fits our schedules."

The corporate tycoon sighed. He was expected to teach Rin over the weekend, but he wanted to get done with meeting Higurashi as soon as possible. It looked like it was Friday night.

"Would Friday evening work for you, Higurashi?"

"Sure. Why don't you and Rin come over to my place around six? I'll have dinner ready."

"Why is Rin's presence required Higurashi?"

"Well, she's not required to be there; I just figured you would bring her with you."

"Fine."

"Oh wait, before you hang up, is there something you don't like to eat Sesshomaru?"

"Shrimp." Before the lawyer could say another word, Sesshomaru hung up the phone. One less thing to deal with.

* * *

"What's wrong Kags?" Kagome looked at her visitor, Sango. Sango was Miroku's fiancé and her best friend. It was Wednesday night and the two girls were having their weekly dinner date. For Kagome, this was some much needed girl time when she could spill her problems out and get advice. For Sango, it was just an excuse to spend time with the girl who was like her own sister.

The two had met in high school, the first day of freshman year in homeroom. They were inseparable ever since. Kagome and Sango had gone through everything together: first dates, first kisses, first boyfriends, etc. After high school the two had attended the same university, albeit choosing different career paths, and even today made sure that they had time in their schedules reserved to spend time together at least once a week. To both, these weekly meetings were a time to just relax and vent- something they did often with their opinionated views.

"I meet him again in two days." the hostess answered sulking to her friend's question.

"Him?" Sango asked as she pulled her feet up onto her best friends couch. "Who's the him?" There was a conspiratorial smile on her face. Kagome never really had many guy problems.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, also known as the man who grates on my nerves." Kagome glared at a couch pillow as if it was the source of all her problems.

"Oh come on, you've talked with him before haven't you?" Sango stated, trying to get her friend out of the 'he hates me' stupor. "Hell, he let his goddaughter spend the night at your place. Doesn't that count for some kind of amicable relationship?" Sango was used to these "denial rants" since they occurred every time Kagome was in cahoots with a guy. For some reason though-she had to admit that her friend had a tendency to attract or be attracted to men who were never overly affectionate. She supposed this was one of them and was secretly hoping that Kagome and Sesshomaru would end up together. It would be nice to see Kagome with someone who was as smart as her for once.

"So?" Kagome countered forcing Sango to return to the conversation, "He looked dead tired when he fell asleep on my couch. I think he only sent Rin over so he wouldn't have to worry about her."

"See! He trusts you!" Sango inwardly squealed feeling that this was evidence to back up her view. "This means since he is your client, you have to at least be somewhat friends with him to win the case. It's time you put your feelings aside and focused on the matter at hand: Rin's future." Kagome sighed, glaring at the pillow again before nodding to Sango's request.

"Anything else?" she asked her longtime friend.

"So he spent the night at your house?"

"Sango! That's not the issue here!" Kagome yelled, launching the pillow she had in her hands. It hit Sango who hadn't seen it coming and soon their previous conversation lay forgotten in lieu of a pillow fight.

Perhaps Sango's right, Kagome mused, as she lay panting, short of breath twenty minutes later. It wouldn't hurt to at least try to befriend Sesshomaru before next Thursday. No, it wouldn't hurt at all.

* * *

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh as he pulled up to Rin's school. This was not how he wanted to spend his Thursday night, but Rin had practically been telling him all week about how excited she was to show her godfather the things she had done. Resigning, he left the car and opened the back door allowing Rin to leave.

"Papa Sess follow me!" she squealed. He followed Rin down a hallway to the right and they stopped at the third classroom there. The door was open and he walked inside to see a young male standing by a desk.

"Mr. Taisho," he greeted, "I'm glad you could make it." Sesshomaru nodded his head, remembering the name Rin had forced him to memorize.

"It's nice to meet you as well Kohaku-sensei."

"Yes well, Rin's been an amazing student." The teacher indicated with a nod towards his favorite student. "She loves to learn especially when it comes to reading and writing. She's also a little exuberant."

"Exuberant?" Sesshomaru asked with a sneer inching closer to the teacher's desk. Other parents had arrived and were looking at him with curiosity. Kohaku, sensing the older man's cold attitude hurried to fix his words.

"She's very outgoing Taisho-san and that's not a bad thing. She loves to participate in any class activities and it's a joy to have a student like her."

"I see." Sesshomaru discreetly disappeared to Rin's side as another parent took his place. Rin, who noticed him immediately, grabbed his hand to lead him around.

"Look Papa Sess!" She led him to a far wall with poems. "That one up there, that's mine. Kohaku-sensei said it was great!" Sesshomaru smiled a little for her and then moved to the adjacent wall. He saw a picture with her signature under it.

"What is your picture about Rin?" He asked curious as to the three figures within it.

"Oh, well the person in the middle is me," she pointed out the figures in the picture, "and you are here," she pointed to the right, "and over there is Kagome nee-san." Sesshomaru's curiosity was getting the better of him now.

"Why did you draw this Rin?"

"Because you and Kagome nee-san take care of me like a family Papa-Sess." Sesshomaru decided not to question Rin's thinking anymore and moved on towards Kohaku-sensei. It was time to leave the open house. But Rin's words weren't about to quit his head anytime soon.

* * *

**So what do you think? I loved writing the first part because I just saw Sesshomaru as the guy who would be willing to spend quite a few bucks on a really nice place. And of course being Sesshomaru why not throw in a good kitchen as well? **

**I was so glad to finally use Sango! Tell me what you guys think about her! Same with Kohaku- my sister actually suggested him and I found that he clicked in that spot as Rin's teacher. **

**And the picture- I felt that Rin's sense of family togetherness was more along the fact of who cared the most for her. And since both Sess and Kags do that it just made sense that she thought of them that way. I will admit that watching **_**Lilo and Stitch**_** might have put that thought into my head. **

**Anyway please review! Thank you!  
Kaoruhana ^_^**


	6. Try

**Hello. **

**First I would like to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. I have been waiting on my beta for nearly three months now and decided that the chapter wasn't worth that long a wait. Here it is. I have a feeling some may enjoy this- finally some good SessxKag interaction comes in- and some may be a little judgmental of how Sesshomaru is going to approach things. I hope that everyone likes the chapter though and apologize dearly once again for not updating as fast. **

**By the way as a heads up, I have two papers and two books due in approximately two weeks- when my fall break hits I plan on relaxing and hopefully updating. Until then, here is Chapter 6.**

**P.S. Read the bottom note!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Try

Sesshomaru knocked on Kagome's door wondering what was taking her so long to open it; he had waited outside for a while. The door opened as he was thinking of leaving revealing Kagome. She stood aside letting him into her apartment.

"Sorry about the wait," she apologized, "I was taking some food off the stove." He acknowledged her with an "hn" noticing that she had set the dining table for two.

"I figured it would be easier to just eat and discuss the papers together." Kagome stated moving to the now partially cooled oden that she had removed from the stove. "You can pick a seat and I'll be out in just a second." She transferred the oden into a bowl and brought it to the table where Sesshomaru had already taken a seat.

"Is that oden?" Sesshomaru asked as the scent of dinner hit him. Oden was one of his preferred dishes but not his favorite. That had to be beautifully made Pad-Thai and there was only one restaurant in all of Tokyo that made it the way he preferred.

"Yes it is." The hostess answered moving to take a seat and deciding to get to the matter at hand as she served dinner.

"So I called you here today to discuss the hearing issues. Basically, Japanese Family Law will only put Rin in the place that she is the most secure in. Whether or not that is with you will be decided at the hearing. Rest assured; I feel like Rin's going to end up staying with you."

"Then why do we need to have this meeting?" He asked feeling it unnecessary to stay when the matter at hand was already resolved. Kagome though, wasted no time in explaining to him the necessity of the day's meeting.

"Well, we need to go over the evidence and I need to hear out your answers as to why Rin is suited to stay with you. Basically tonight we're putting together our argument that we will then present at Thursday's hearing."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. At least, he mused, the oden would keep him entertained, even if he felt that today's meeting was fruitless. He regarded Kagome as she spread out the folders and pulled one of them close by, scooting herself closer to him in the process. She may have not noticed their near proximity but to Sesshomaru it was an obvious fact. He attempted to ignore it and focus on what Kagome was saying.

"So this is what Yura from social services had to say. The first part is basically a report that talks about the condition of your home. She liked the fact that you tried to accommodate to Rin's needs and were looking into her comfort in your house. However there is a critique."

"What is it?"

"She wants to know how far you plan to invest in Rin's future. In her report it states that Rin would need to be in a stable environment and that if you do get involved in a serious relationship she doesn't know how it may adversely affect Rin."

Sesshomaru balked not having taken that into consideration. However, he mused he had the perfect thing to counter that. It was obvious that Rin wanted to be in a loving familial environment again- he was sure of that from the picture he saw yesterday. Deciding to point out Rin's love for the idea of him getting into a relationship again, he spoke up.

"Rin is not restrictive to the idea of me in a relationship." Kagome turned to her guest with an eyebrow raised.

"And how do you know this Taisho-san?"

"She drew a picture that she showed me yesterday." He admitted deciding to speak now before he lost his resolve. "It was a picture of me, Rin, and you." He choked on the end of his sentence and Kagome blushed at what she thought the idea suggested. "Apparently we are like family to her."

"Oh." A silence ensued. Kagome had no idea how to come up with a proper response to his statement before clearing her throat and continuing. "I don't see how that relates to the idea we were discussing Taisho-san."

"Rin wants to be in a family with a mother and father, or as close as she can get to it from what I can tell. Currently she sees you as a potential mother figure because of your presence, but she might change her views as I get into relationships." Sesshomaru clarified feeling awkward having this conversation with his lawyer. Why did he bring up this topic again? Eyeing the oden in his bowl, he quickly began eating trying to distract himself from the pregnant silence that ensued. At least the oden was delicious and managed to take his mind off the conversation topic until they both could continue.

"Well," Kagome began after a few minutes, "we can bring that up as evidence then. Do you have that picture with you Taisho-san?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It is at her school. I'm sure I could procure it before Thursday though."

"That would be great." She then moved to the other file. "This file has to do with you work."

"What about it?" Sesshomaru was prepared for this argument and had counter arguments ready to unleash. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't gone to Law School like his mother had suggested.

"Well, since you run a large corporation the time you spend at work might interfere with the time you spend at home and with Rin. Basically the social service's fear is that you will neglect Rin for your business." Sesshomaru sighed. _He_ himself had been having an inner battle with this problem recently as well. While he was able to manage his life now he knew he would have to do something about the situation and he internally groaned realizing that he had to tell the lawyer what conclusion he had come to last Sunday.

"Higurashi-san," he paused letting the words form on his tongue as he choked them out. "I am thinking of dating or finding a nanny for Rin. I don't know which option Rin will prefer as I have not asked her yet but I feel that doing so will ensure that Rin gets to spend quality time with someone and at the same point will know that l am there for her."

"That makes no sense." Kagome stated as soon as Sesshomaru finished.

"No Higurashi-san, I _will _spend time with Rin." Sesshomaru wanted, no needed to clarify his meaning to her. He would not have come this far in vain. "I know that I cannot be there for Rin all the time and so I am willing to find someone for her to spend time with when I cannot be with her. There are times like last Friday when I need someone to take care of Rin."

"That makes sense." Kagome responded. "So now I think that the judge would like to know what kind of person you would trust with Rin."

"Someone she trusts." Sesshomaru uttered without faltering. "And someone who has a clean record. Her safety and happiness are my priorities." Kagome stopped what she was doing for a few moments and stared at Sesshomaru in awe. She felt the sincerity in his words and was immensely glad that Rin had such a kind man for her guardian. Turning her eyes away when she realized she'd been staring, she pulled up another folder.

"So let's go over the questions eh?"

Two hours later, and two bowls of ice cream and oden later, Kagome stood up contended with the way the evening had progressed. There were a few times when Kagome and Sesshomaru butted heads but all those arguments were solved eventually and with little difficulty.

"Well Higurashi-san I suppose that was a productive session."

"It sure was!" Kagome skipped around her kitchen now that she was in a happier mood leaving the business tycoon to muse at the oddity of personalities expressed by Kagome. She turned to the tycoon and smiled.

"Do you have to get Rin soon?" He nodded his head wondering why she was asking this question. "Oh, well tell her hi for me." He nodded his head and then moved to stand near her by the kitchen entrance noticing a little falter in her movements now.

"I can spare a few moments." He uttered wondering why he decided to spare some time to spend with Kagome. Perhaps it was because after finishing his task he found that he wanted to spend some time leisurely. If he went home there was more work to be taken care of.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru clearly not believing his statement. She blinked a few times before asserting that she had heard right.

"Um," she began, dumping the dishes in her hands into the sink, "would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Sesshomaru asked moving to stand by her. She moved to a wine cooler that he had not noticed before and pulled out a bottle of Brunello red wine.

"Wine Higurashi-san?" Sesshomaru asked plucking the bottle out of her hands as she moved to get out the glasses. "And Brunello too- I never took you to be a wine collector." She moved to the living room with the glasses, prompting Sesshomaru to follow, before answering his question.

"It's a habit I picked up a few years ago Taisho-san. I find that it's nice to relax with a good tasting drink every now and then." She poured an adequate amount into both glasses and relaxed into her couch next to Sesshomaru. "I hope you don't mind Brunello- I find that I like its cherry taste."

"It's one of my favorite wines." Sesshomaru answered her trying to decide if she had been mocking him with her earlier statement. Well either way, he would let it slide for now. "Shall we toast our job completion tonight?" He turned to face her as he posed the question and Kagome had to hitch a breath.

In the dim lighting, his looks were exemplified and his hair added a surreal quality. When he held up his wine glass she couldn't help but think that she understood now why women were victim to vampires. If any vampire looked that good, she'd probably lose herself to his will as well. Letting a breath out she shot him a smile.

"Toast we shall." she answered bringing up her glass to his.

* * *

"Papa Sess?" Sesshomaru turned to Rin as the two ate lunch together.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come home so late last night?" Sesshomaru chewed the food in his mouth as he thought of how to answer Rin's question. He finally decided to give her a lighter version of the truth.

"Higurashi-san and I spent some time talking."

"Oh." She decided that she didn't want to know what more they talked about. It usually was about work. And if it wasn't about work then they were fighting. Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru himself was thinking now of last night.

While drinking the wine the two had actually had a decent conversation together and he learned quite a bit about the lawyer. She was the younger of two children and was raised up by her mother after her father's infidelity. She was brought up on a shrine and he supposed that was where she got her kind nature from. She was also very easygoing he learned.

He had asked her about how she had become a lawyer and she told him her story without missing a beat. She was willing to relax around him and Sesshomaru found that surprising. Wasn't he nothing more to her than a client? During the course of the remaining hour he spent there, they had moved closer to each other and as Sesshomaru distinctly remembered she had nestled into his side. It felt rather nice to have his arm around her as the two drank and talked but that was only because he was a male, he assured himself. The gesture on his part was purely platonic.

However that wasn't the thing that irked him most about last night. He had relaxed in Kagome Higurashi's presence. He had mentioned that Naraku used to be his best friend and that Kikyo was his sister-in law. In fact, he had gone beyond mention and explained their significance in his life. He had explained his connection with Rin and his love for her as well. He had also noticed that he spent more time studying Kagome's actions as well as her characteristics and wondered why he had done that. She was just a lawyer and yet he was talking to her as though, dare he say it, Kagome was a friend. A friend, he supposed, was what she could become. And she could hold a decent conversation with him.

Sesshomaru had known that the lawyer was a little childish but her behavior yesterday was anything but. Rather for once, Sesshomaru found a woman who could be his intellectual equal. It was refreshing to be able to discuss politics, the economy, and news in general with someone and not have to contain his opinions. He didn't want to say that he enjoyed talking with Kagome but he could not deny that he liked it. To do so would have been futile. With a sigh, he pushed his plate away, not being able to eat anymore with all the thoughts in his head- another thing that was new in life and could be blamed on the lawyer. Looking at Rin, he noticed she was done.

"What do you want to do now Rin?"

"I don't know." Rin looked at her godfather and noticed how tired he looked. "Papa-Sess, what _did _you talk about last night?" She was slightly curious now because her godfather had been thinking a lot and seemed to be lost in his thoughts all day. Sesshomaru, taken aback by the question, turned to look at the far wall as he composed his thoughts.

"Rin," he began recalling his previous words spoken to the lawyer, "if I was dating someone, what kind of person would you like?" Rin blinked her doe eyes and smiled. She hoped that Papa-Sess was talking about Kagome nee-san. It would be wonderful!

"Kagome nee-san!" Rin exclaimed taking her godfather off guard once again. "She's so nice. Is Kagome nee-san going to be my godmother Papa-Sess? Is she? Is she?" She hopped around the table's perimeter giddy with excitement and Sesshomaru opened his mouth looking like a fish out of water. The only other time he had seen Rin this excited was when he promised her last year that he would get her a puppy for her next birthday. Was she really this happy in the lawyer's presence?

"Rin," he paused forming his words, "We need to talk." Rin immediately stopped and walked to him. He easily picked her up and put her on his lap. "What if Higurashi-san can't be your godmother?" He watched as Rin's giddy face changed to one of sorrow almost immediately.

"Why?" She asked feeling tears threaten to spill from her eyes. If Kagome nee-san didn't like Papa-Sess who else was going to take care of her?

"Rin," Sesshomaru began again as he wiped a stray tear, "two people have to love each other to marry and I don't know if Higurashi-san and I love each other."

"But can you?" she pleaded wanting desperately for him to say yes. She already loved Kagome nee-san and she loved her godfather. She couldn't understand how two of her most favorite people couldn't love each other. The answer she got after a while was less than satisfactory.

"I don't know." As soon as those words left his mouth, Sesshomaru instantly regretted them. Rin's tears flew freely down her face as she sobbed into his chest.

" You have to try to love her Papa-Sess! You have to try! Please!" Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He wanted Rin to be happy but for once in his life Rin's happiness interfered with his.

She had begged him to try and he wondered if it was possible to try to love Kagome Higurashi. She was smart, knew her wines, and cared for Rin. Was there something more he was looking for? Why did he not want to pursue a relationship with her? Had he been denying things? He looked at Rin and all he saw was her black hair as she pressed into his chest. He knew that Rin's happiness was important and her state of mind was precarious in this situation. If he said no she may tumble into depression, but if he said yes, he himself may force Rin to endure the same fate her parents had put her through. Was her happiness more important than his? He lifted his goddaughters face up and knew his answer as he looked into her eyes.

"I'll try Rin. But I can't promise anything."

* * *

**So what do you think? The ending took me a while and more than enough tries to write (I think at least five) before I got it to a passable extent. Even now, I'm kind of iffy about the second bit. **

**Anyway, Thank you very much for reading! Please review :D  
**

**Kaoruhana ^_^**

**MoonPrincess1989- Thanks for your review! As you can tell the new chapter is up. Did you like Rin's cuteness in this one too?**

**mangalovah07-Thanks for your review. I'm guessing you may have liked the first bit? Hopefully you did. And Rin's cuteness- I think it's just contagious!**

**rogueDevi-Thanks for your review :) The drawing was a last minute effect I wanted to add- glad you liked it! OMG speaking about soccer- Cesc Fabregas might leave Arsenal- I am devastated! Anyway, I hope you really liked this chapter! **

**Elfgurl96-Thanks for your review! Well, about the Papa Sess thing- I wanted some cuteness factor in there- so guess what, Rin brought it in :D Anyway, how'd you like this chapter?**

**JJLi14- Thanks for your review! How was the fluff rating for this chapter? And you totally guessed the research right for the last chapter. Can you guess what I researched for in this one? **

**DominantSnowCone-I have not abandoned! Don't be mad at me! But thanks for your review :) **

**Scherherazade- Thanks for your review! Is Sess polite in this chapter? You be the judge on that one :) **

**Dagger-Seishin- Thanks for your review! I hate Sesshomaru being abusive towards Kagome, it just annoys me most of the time. How was his portrayal here though- too forward? **

**Thanks again to everyone :)  
**


	7. Did I hear you right?

**Hi there! Okay, sorry that this chapter is out late. In my defense I have good excuses. I've had to read 15 books over the course of the semester do three 10 page papers in the last two weeks, apply to Business School and have an interview. On top of that add in the fundraisers I've had to do and well needless to say, I've been busy. I had this chapter done about three weeks ago and my new beta sent it to me last week. Since I've finished half my finals (I had two today) and my brain is brain-dead I've decided to upload. I was going to do it tomorrow but since I won't really be doing anything tonight I decided to post this up at least. **

**I would also like to offer, as a means of apology, a one-shot that will be dedicated to all the lovely followers of this story who have to put up with my crazy rambling updates that are never on time. I can promise you though, that I will have at least one chapter up by the time I get back to college in January (18 hours next semester). Anyway, before I bore you to death, here is the next chapter. Enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 7: Did I hear you right?

* * *

**

Sesshomaru walked out from the imposing building where the hearing had just taken place. Rin was still inside but he'd left since he needed to breathe and think by himself for some time. After the hearing he couldn't help but have second thoughts about the entire custody battle he had become involved in. Now, as he stood outside he wondered if he had done the right thing. A bird chirped and cars drove by but he ignored them as he looked down the courthouse steps. They seemed to hold such finality and he, even though he was expecting it, had to admit that the outcome of the hearing scared him a little bit. Was he good enough for Rin?

Rin had been elated at seeing her mother- deep down that elation had struck something in him. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Yet at the same time, she had never left his side and he felt proud and dare he say it happy about the fact that after seeing her mother she couldn't (and wouldn't) leave his side. The possessiveness he felt over her had surprised him- when had he become that attached to her?

When the actual proceedings started he was just grateful to have Kagome there as well he realized, looking back at the courthouse and deciding to go back inside. He had never realized it and would be loathe admitting it but he had been almost entirely dependent on Higurashi throughout the hearing. Now as he walked inside and saw her conversing with Inuyasha he couldn't help but smile, especially at how Rin had practically glued herself to Kagome's side at the ending of the hearing. Approaching them, he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding until Kagome looked at him.

"Papa Sess!" Rin exclaimed running forward. "Are you all better now?" He turned his attention from Rin to Kagome at the last statement. She answered back with a smile.

Rin had demanded to know what was wrong with her godfather and why he had wanted to go outside as soon as the hearing was over. He had explained to her last night that she might get to stay with him forever and only see her mom and dad occasionally but that was fine with her. Her daddy was never around and she'd always thought Uncle Sess would be what a father would have been. To her it meant she got to stay with one of the people she loved most in the world. When he left after the big person (she couldn't remember who that was) announced she could stay with him, she was afraid he had changed his mind. Kagome convinced her however, that he was fine and just needed a little time to get himself back in order.

"I'm good Rin. Are you ready to go home?" Rin nodded her head, quickly latching onto his arm.

"Can we eat lunch first, I'm hungry!" Laughing Sesshomaru assured her that it was okay. Turning towards the other two, he addressed them.

"Do you want to join us?" Inuyasha shook his head saying something about needing to head home and give Kikyo a break. It seemed that the newborn had taken a toll on both of them.

"And you Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru noticed his slip-up but it was too late to take it back and he stood waiting for her to respond. For her part, Kagome was surprised but brushed it off.

"Sure. Where do you want to eat Rin?" Rin, happy that Kagome had agreed, asked her what she wanted.

"Well, I'm all for some oden right now, but what about you guys?"

"Is that your favorite food?" The question had slipped out before he could stop it and Sesshomaru cursed his lack of restraint today. He was surprised at how much he was noticing the lawyer's presence in his life and suddenly stiffened as he realized he might not see her again.

"It is." Kagome answered blushing before darting a quick look at Inuyasha who had begun to laugh. "Is something funny?" She asked him.

"Nothing, nothing. I've got to go, see ya'll later." With a nod and a pat on the back for Sesshomaru Inuyasha left.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru announced sounding somewhat irritated as he moved towards the exit. "Did you drive yourself here Higurashi-san?"

"Yes."

"I think it would be easier for us all to go in one car for lunch. I could always drop you here later to get your car?"

"That sounds good."

Ten minutes later as they drove through Tokyo traffic, Sesshomaru wondered how to make good on his promise to Rin. It wasn't that he wasn't used to dating- he was just unsure of how to approach Kagome about the topic. As he sighed again, he finally prompted Kagome to speak up.

"Is something wrong Taisho-san?" He shook his head, slightly embarrassed at having been caught in his distractions.

"Just work." Kagome bought the explanation busying herself with Rin, but feeling as though Sesshomaru was hiding something from her. She decided to let it slide however and continued to talk with Rin until they pulled up to the restaurant.

The inside was decorated in muted tones with aquariums set up on the right and left hand walls. It was traditional- in colors- but was obviously modernized, Kagome noted, as she took a look at the people eating and the rest of the setting. She followed Sesshomaru as a waiter led them to a booth and settled down across from him and Rin.

"I've never been here-" she began opening the menu, "what do they have?"

"They specialize in all kinds of oden." Sesshomaru explained hoping that he could distract Rin with the aquariums long enough to talk privately to Kagome.

"Oh." Looking back at her menu Kagome made her selection watching silently as Sesshomaru helped Rin pick what she wanted. It seemed he already knew what to get- did that mean he visited here often?

"Papa Sess , can I go see the fishies now?" Rin wasn't the only child who had been attracted to the walls. There were a few children already there taking joy from the fish swimming around in the aquariums. He gave a nod and as soon as Rin was far enough away addressed Kagome.

"There's something I need to ask you Higurashi-san."

"What is it?" Before he could continue a waiter arrived asking if they were ready to order. Once that was settled, Kagome nodded waiting for Sesshomaru to continue with their previous conversation. He seemed a bit hesitant before he finally stated what was on his mind.

"I-" Sighing, he decided to just let his question out. It wouldn't be the first and last time he'd ever ask out a woman- he just had to approach this situation the same way as he had others.

"Will you join me on a date tomorrow evening?" Kagome, who had been taking a drink, choked as she set down her glass. After her coughing subsided somewhat she looked at Sesshomaru incredulously. Had he just asked her what she thought he did?

"Excuse me?" She asked for clarification. Sesshomaru surely couldn't have asked her out for tomorrow night right?

"I asked if you would join me for a date tomorrow night Higurashi-san." Sesshomaru clarified in a neutral tone that did not indicate his inner turmoil. He had expected the reaction but was at the same time a little miffed that his question had caused her to be as reactionary as she had been.

"Are you sure? Who are you and why in the world are you asking me this?" Sesshomaru didn't reply but his eyes did drift towards Rin. Kagome looked closely at his face and the tender look that had slowly and subtly crept into it. If he was shooting that look towards Rin and he had asked her this question- quickly piecing the two thoughts together Kagome hastily spoke up.

"Did Rin ask you to do this?" Sesshomaru sharply turned back to look at her confirming her statement by his actions alone. She couldn't help but want to laugh at how concerned he looked when she found him out. Really, he had to be more subtle with things sometimes. But what if he was, she wondered suddenly. Did that mean she was paying more attention to him and that he had gradually grown on her?

"She chose you." Sesshomaru announced as Kagome blinked in confusion. "I promised her I would try for her sake." Kagome's face by now had understanding drawn into it and couldn't help but feel guilty about refusing. While it was a little underhanded of Sesshomaru to bring Rin into the conversation in the way that he had, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she agreed. The night that the two had spent at her apartment still remained vividly etched into her mind.

The Sesshomaru she had seen that night was the Sesshomaru that women fell for. He was a good conversationist and she enjoyed their discussions, they were quite insightful. But at the same time, she was afraid of him- afraid of the power he seemed to wield and exude. While being a woman who was capable of protecting herself she couldn't help but feel a little nervous in his presence. But if would feel so nice to have his arms around her again- like the way he had casually nestled her into his side that night- and she wished, even for a moment that she could experience that again. She was a woman and she had to admit that sometimes it felt nice to have a man ask you out even if in this case it was for a different purpose.

"Higurashi-san?" Kagome fixed her attention to Sesshomaru again, having decided what to do.

"What time will you be picking me up tomorrow night?" Sesshomaru was taken aback but pleased at the same time. It was nice to finally have an answer from her and the fact that she hadn't flat out told him no eased him somewhat. After all, he had made a promise to Rin and he would never break a promise.

"Would seven be too late?" She shook her head, mentally making a note that she had to leave work a little early to dress herself for the occasion. Speaking of which, where was Sesshomaru taking her?

"Is there a dress code I should be aware of?"

"Semi-formal will do. A dress I think would be most appropriate." Kagome narrowed her eyes inwardly seething at him. She hated suit skirts and only wore pant-suits a fact it seemed Sesshomaru noted. That didn't mean however that she didn't have dresses in her closet. Oh, she would show Sesshomaru what she was made of tomorrow night.

"That's fine." Kagome stood up noticing the waiter make their way over to their table. "I'll go get Rin now, if that's fine."

"Hmm."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry it was short, but hey he asked her out. **

**For more information on the oneshot I mentioned above- it's part of the Dokuga Wonderland Challenge and I suddenly gained a random inspiration to write it. It was kind of nice to hear keys clicking on my keyboard as I started it yesterday you know? **

**And reviewers- there is no way I can thank all thirteen of you (yes I counted) in this note, so I will be thanking you personally. I'm so very sorry that this update is coming so late again. Life is a bitch and while I love that I get to read and write and discuss about things that interest me, there is always a part of me that feels guilty for not updating as frequently. **

**Anyway, please read and review :)**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	8. To Like or Not to Like?

**Hi everyone. I have just emerged from two of the worst hell-weeks of my college life to celebrate Spring Break. Sometime during my hell, I managed to relax, type, and send stories to my betas and sometime during then they managed to get back to me! Thank you!  
**

**Before I begin my Spring Break by going to India for my cousin's wedding I decided to at least update the new chapters- I can't reply to old reviews because I doubt I have time (I'm still packing you know- home from College yesterday packing for India today!)...**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter- by far the longest folks- and bombard me with lovely reviews about how I need to update faster so that when I check my e-mail in between flights I can smile happily.  
**

**Now on with the story before you get tired of me!  


* * *

Chapter 8: To like or Not to Like?  
**

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked at the three dresses laid out on her bed. She had to choose between the three for her date tonight and right now she wasn't so sure if not calling Sango was a good idea. She had left work at five, it was now six, and she grabbed her phone as she surveyed her choices again.

There was a royal blue cocktail dress. This one ended right above her knees but the other two on the bed didn't. Both the red one and the black one with a "v-neck" ended about two inches above her knees. The black was her choice for the evening but she was afraid that it wouldn't fit. The last time she'd worn it had been nearly two years ago.

"Hello?"

She blinked hearing the voice on the other side of the phone. She hadn't realized that she dialed Sango while she was looking at the dresses.

"Sango," Kagome began not sure of what to say. In the end, she settled on the easiest words. "I need your help!"

Sango didn't really understand what Kagome needed her help for, but couldn't say no. The two girls were close enough to know that when they got a call for help they'd do anything to reach the other. She was leaving work anyway so she could arrive at her friends soon.

"I'll be there in twenty." Kagome barely managed a thanks and a bye before hanging up. In the meantime she decided she could at least dig out that clutch she kept in her dresser. It was a simple black clutch but it would do for tonight. It took a while for her to find it and then to load it up with her wallet and after hesitation her lipstick. It wouldn't hurt to dress up a little right?

She paced in her living room as she chided herself on her sudden need to be attractive. She was a woman and it wouldn't hurt to be on the receiving end of some praise tonight. Kagome wasn't gorgeous, but she did have her share of beautiful moments and since her night with Sesshomaru was probably going to be a one-time stint she decided that it wouldn't hurt to try to flatter him. '_Besides, he was the one who had initiated the challenge.' _She thought, sinking into the couch and grabbing a nearby pillow. If he wanted to see what she had to offer, then by all means she was going to be just what he wanted, wanted to see that is. No make-up though, except for the lipstick, she amended. She hated having her face caked and refused to follow through with it.

As she fumbled with the pillow she wondered how she was going to break the news of her date to Sango. Kagome was sure she could imagine the look on her friends face and the more she thought about it there would probably be smugness in her friend's attitude as well. The doorbell rang in the middle of her thoughts and she bit her lip as she opened the door to meet Sango.

"What's wrong?" Sango walked into the apartment expecting Kagome to be in the middle of a nervous breakdown and what she encountered was far from that. Yes, her friend seemed a little worried but it was just that. There was no large crisis occurring or a wrecked up Kagome in her hands. When her friend didn't answer, Sango took hold of Kagome's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"I have a date with Sesshomaru tonight." Kagome announced suddenly, wresting herself free of her friend's arms. Granted, she probably should have told Sango in a less in-your face manner but she hadn't really cared at this point. Wringing her hands, she led her friend to the bedroom where her three choices lay. She wanted to try to solve the dilemma of what to wear to knock his socks off. "He said to dress semi-formal but I don't know what to do!"

Sango calmly looked at the selections on her friend's bed and then back at Kagome. Since when did Kagome have feelings for Sesshomaru?

"What did you just say?"

"I have a date with Sesshomaru tonight. He's only doing it for Rin's sake-I'll explain later- but I really just want to knock him down a peg or two so I'm trying to dress to impress here."

"Dress to impress?" Sango knew there was more to this story than what she was getting and made a mental note to ask Kagome about it later. What was important was that she do what her friend wanted for tonight and get the dish on the date later.

"When's he coming?"

"Seven." Sango opened her mouth and then shook her head- she had just under forty minutes to get Kagome ready and knowing Sesshomaru that forty might as well be knocked down to thirty. She looked at the dresses on the bed trying to decide which one would look most flattering on her friend. Silently, Sango picked up the black dress and thrust it at Kagome.

Sango remembered the black dress vividly. It was a present she herself gave Kagome nearly three years ago. After Kagome's last relationship had fallen to ruins the girl had vehemently protested wearing the pretty dress simply because it brought back many unpleasant memories of the night her relationship had broken apart. To have it laid there on the bed revealed more to Sango than any words ever could have.

"Does it still fit?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders instantly flushing when she saw the look in Sango's eyes. She'd gotten over Hojo, that much was true but she hadn't worn the dress since her last relationship. She hadn't had a need for the sophisticated black number in around two years, or at least a need to wear it to draw men in, but grudgingly went into the bathroom to change. Maybe she could finally place happy thoughts with this dress, though a date with Sesshomaru would probably make her burn it instead.

"It fits." She muttered as she stepped out. She was in awe of the idea and fact that the dress still fit, and now mortified. There was no way this dress was going to survive the night because it was guaranteed she was going to wear it. And if she did wear it, well more than likely the dress would have negative feelings associated with this as well, meaning she might just burn it or rip it up.

Sango smiled appreciatively at Kagome telling her to look into the floor length mirror. It appeared that whatever figure she thought she had lost was enough to fill out the dress nicely and make her look-presentable. She did like the way it made her look sexy, with a thinner waist but curves to die for, and a neck that showed enough to be modest but still tease. Yes, this would have to do, so she might as well have fun with the dress before it was ruined later that night.

"Wow, you fit that dress better today than ever." Sango uttered turning to her friend's dresser and posing the question that had been nagging her mind for a while now. "But why are you two going out on a date anyway?"

Kagome fidgeted as she looked over at the orange and peach body lotion sitting on her dresser. Could she really tell her friend about the dinner- which she had neglected to inform her about- and the need to be wanted by a man? And she still had to go into the complexities of Sesshomaru's relationship with Rin. A glance at the clock confirmed it was 6:30. While she and Sango fussed with her hair, it would create the ideal time for this conversation or at least as much as she could explain.

"Kagome?" Sango prompted again wondering if there was something she had missed in her friend's life recently. The look on Kagome's face was guilty and whatever it was Sango was sure she'd be able to forgive Kagome for it. Plus, there was obviously something her friend was hiding and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Sorry Sango." Kagome pulled her friend towards the dresser and sighed. "How about I tell you the story while you do my hair?" Sango eagerly nodded and waited patiently as she brushed Kagome's hair.

Kagome exploded mere moments after Sango began. She supposed that it was something she needed to get off her chest for a while and that it had just now come to light. Sometimes, it was just easier to have a friend try to guide you in the right direction instead of constantly being nagged at by your thoughts.

"Sesshomaru and I had dinner last week. It was nothing special," she clarified seeing her friends incredulous reflection in the glass, "we needed to go over some things for the case." At a nod from Sango she continued.

"Afterwards he stayed for a while and we just talked- except we talked over wine and-" She flushed lightly as she remembered the memory. Even now she couldn't help but think of how nice it was to have shared those moments with him. And she wasn't even supposed to feel that way.

"And what?" Sango asked as she pulled her friend's hair into a half-ponytail. Her hunch about Kagome's feelings towards a certain businessmen was proving to be correct.

"We actually talked like good friends and he put his arm around me." There was a pause and Sango waited patiently for Kagome to continue. "It felt nice Sango."

The last few words had been whispered but Sango understood the importance. Kagome hadn't been in a serious relationship for over two years and it was still a little different for her to feel anything short of anger or frustration towards Sesshomaru. Kagome however was a sweet girl and as much as Sango hated to admit it, the girl had a way of falling for emotionally challenged men. Oh this was just going to be aggravating to watch, wasn't it?

"Kags," Sango let go of Kagome's hair to turn her around. She hesitated in asking her question but shook her head deciding to ask it anyway. "Do you like Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's face expressed shock, horror and a little bit of realization, Sango noted. She patiently waited for the answer she was going to receive.

"I see him as a friend," Kagome began, "but even that is still like ten percent friendship, ninety percent grudging acceptance. And I'm not doing this for his sake either."

"You're not?" Sango was stunned for a moment but waited for an explanation. She was due for one. Yes, the two girls had missed their weekly date, but being thrown this much out of the loop was new even to her. What exactly had been going on in Kagome's life?

"He's trying to date again for Rin's sake and she's picking who she wants as a godmother. I happen to be her preferred choice and he thought he might as well try it. I figure humoring the girl and letting her down easy is better than just saying no outright. I mean can you see it- me and him?"

The thought surfaced in her mind for a moment- her and him together. Kagome liked it deep down in her mind but she pushed it away almost instantly. Friends she could see because he would make a good one-if prodded in the right direction by a few million pokes- but past that she was unsure and didn't want to think about. Physically, he was stunning but if they were ever going to have a relationship it had to be an emotional attachment as well. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when Sango spoke again.

"Well then let's move on to jewelry and just talk for a while okay?" The conversation was effectively pushed aside.

Sango didn't want Kagome to be preoccupied on the date and have her thoughts on the conversation she was dying to start but wanted Kagome's mind to be working with her emotions. She hoped to get a different answer to her previously asked question later that night, or even just one where Kagome was out of denial. For now though, she had to wait.

"Wear those golden hoops of yours- the small ones that are about an inch long." She instructed watching as Kagome uncapped her bottle of lotion and spread a little onto her arms.

It was getting slightly chilly outside nowadays and the scent of the lotion calmed both girls' thoughts somewhat. Glancing at the clock Kagome hurried into her shoes and quickly clipped on her earrings as she fumbled for her coat and grabbed the clutch.

"How do I look?"

"Great." Sango wasn't exaggerating. Kagome's dress made her look stunning and the heels and earrings only added to the elegant simplicity of the look, especially since she'd decided to wear a pair of black pumps.

"Oh good." The doorbell rang startling the two women who could only let out a hurried breath and then collect themselves before making it to the door. Kagome opened it and nearly collapsed in shock on the spot.

She'd never seen Sesshomaru dress casual. Granted, even this wasn't really casual but she could never recall having seen him in anything but a suit. Even on the night they'd had wine together he was dressed in a suit and tie. Now seeing him in that steely blue-gray dress shirt and black slacks she was suddenly unsure of what to do or say. Especially since in the hands of said man was a bouquet of roses and the bouquet was directed at her.

"Higurashi," he acknowledged pushing the flowers in her direction, "these are for you." Nodding, Kagome took them with a polite thank you and turned to see Sango standing behind her. She wasn't surprised he'd gotten her roses, but she was silently glad that he'd offered them at least. Kagome opened her mouth to talk but was beat to the chase.

"Go, I'll stay and make myself something to eat. We'll talk later."

Kagome nodded knowing full well what Sango meant. She'd want a play by play of what had happened that night and Kagome didn't have the heart to say no. Handing her the delightful red flowers, she turned back to the door and quickly slipped into her coat taking the arm that Sesshomaru offered her. She was a little surprised by the gesture but took it nonetheless and waved goodbye to Sango one more time as they walked to Sesshomaru's car.

"You managed to dress nicely." He remarked as he unlocked the car for the two to get in minutes later. He wasn't going to be courteous and open the door for her, not that she expected it. It would have been nice though. He'd managed to give her a gracious sweep and she swore she saw appreciation in his eyes when he'd made his comment.

"I know how to impress." Kagome managed out in a quick remark. She figured the almost compliment warranted some reaction and answering in a neutral statement was the best option. Well, maybe not entirely neutral but he didn't comment so she let it slide.

"Do you like Italian?"

"Italian?" She asked a little confused at his sudden question and instantly wishing she could take the words back. It was obvious he was double-checking the restaurant options and once again she was impressed at his willingness to include her tastes into today's outings.

"Italian cuisine?" He clarified not wanting to elaborate further. She had looked quite beautiful today and he was silently pleased she was his date this evening. Sesshomaru wasn't one to only pick up on physical beauty but he even had to admit that Kagome's attire made any grown man turn his head twice.

"Yes, that's fine." The answer given, he proceeded with plans. He was heading into downtown so there were a variety of restaurants which he could choose from. The Italian one had to be one of his preferred because it was a good location for a date: almost everyone liked the food, there were secluded booths where he could engage his date in private conversation, he knew the chef, and liked the food as well. It couldn't have been a better location.

The drive was silent; both seemed to be stuck in their thoughts trying to create an end to this awkward atmosphere. When Sesshomaru pulled up to the curb in front of the restaurant, he silently looked at Kagome and then turned off the car.

"The valet will park the car. Let's go inside." Nodding, Kagome got out and waited until he came to her side. She didn't miss the way the teenage valet's eyes widened a little at seeing her and how his face had gotten a slight blush. She did mind though when Sesshomaru placed his arms around her waist and seemed to draw her to him possessively.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed his actions but didn't retract them. Tossing the keys to the valet he decided to let his date remember just whose date she was for the night. He led them into the restaurant. There wasn't a need for reservations here, but he'd asked Ayame to make them anyway for seven-thirty. One of the waiters who recognized him smiled and walked up to greet them.

"Good evening Taisho-san." He grinned and then led them towards a booth in the back corner, near the kitchen. "Is this suitable to your liking?" It was one of his favorite seats, Sesshomaru knew. There was a lack of busy bodies here and it was nice enough to relax. Plus, even with the proximity to the kitchen, there wasn't too much noise or clatter.

"This will do." The waiter nodded, waiting until they had settled in, before placing two menus in front of them and getting their drink orders. Sesshomaru pulled him aside for a moment and the waiter nodded before he disappeared. Kagome opened her menu wondering what it was that Sesshomaru couldn't tell her but did need to tell the waiter.

She had been surprised at Sesshomaru's need to assert himself before they had entered but decided to bask in it. It made her feel important and appreciated. Taking a look at the menu she noticed that the specialty of the place rested in their seafood.

"Do you know if there are any pasta dishes without shellfish?" She asked after a five-minute perusal of the twenty items made her want to sigh. She was allergic to shellfish and other than a few scant pizzas and salads nearly all forms of pasta or other dinner substance came with shellfish. All except for one vegetarian option, but she was holding that down as a last resort.

"You can request it to be made without." He answered wondering why she was averse to the ingredient. "Do you not like shellfish?"

"I'm allergic." She answered with slight hesitation creeping into her voice. "I guess I'll just order the vegetarian dish."

"No need." Seeing her look at him in question he paused as he tried to subtly continue. She wasn't one known for displays of power and he really didn't wield it here in this restaurant. However, he knew Ginta and was sure that if needed he wouldn't mind altering a dish for his date.

"The chef is a close friend of mine," Sesshomaru continued, "he won't mind changing the dish to suit your needs." Kagome wasn't sure- she didn't feel the need to specialize the order but if Sesshomaru assured her that it'd be okay and without any inconvenience to make... No, she realized, it wouldn't sit right with her conscience.

"I'll just get the other pasta, don't worry." He nodded, not too surprised by her answer. She seemed more down to earth than most women he'd dated and he did find that refreshing he had to admit.

The waiter arrived again, carrying with him the bottle of wine Sesshomaru requested to him in private and the other drinks they'd ordered. He left shortly after he got their orders for the main course leaving Sesshomaru to pour the wine into the glasses. Sesshomaru personally preferred it this way since it was easier for him to control how much was poured into the glasses.

"Brunello." Kagome stated as she was finally able to read the label on the bottle. "How thoughtful of you." Indeed, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru could have ordered any of the wines on the selected list and the fact that he'd chosen this particular red wine told her he remembered the last time they'd shared a bottle of the wine.

"I thought it'd be a nice touch." He confirmed handing her a glass and delicately pouring himself one as well.

"It is." Kagome answered waiting to sip until he'd had his glass filled. She didn't however want to just sit here drinking wine until their orders arrived. "How's Rin doing?"

"Good." Sesshomaru didn't elaborate and no one would have guessed he'd had a hard time with the girl before the date. She'd absolutely been bursting with joy when he told her he was taking Higurashi out for the evening. It took him several attempts to tame her and he silently hoped that her babysitter- an elderly neighbor- could handle her tonight.

Kagome took another sip of the wine trying if anything to not make this date anymore awkward. She desperately racked her brain for anything and finally decided that perhaps the only way to ease into conversation was to approach it informally.

"Can I call you Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru was a little confused by her statement and when it seemed she was flustered by it, he took great enjoyment in it.

"And what pray tell made you ask that?"

"Well Sesshomaru," she began playing her cards, "you are treating a lovely lady to a date and it is rather impolite to remain so stiff." When it seemed he wasn't going to buy it, she huffed out her explanation. "We aren't at a business dinner, we're in a casual restaurant and I want to have our conversation reflect the atmosphere."

"All right Kagome." Kagome was sure that the sudden chill she felt had more to do with the way his voice had slightly dipped when he said her name than anything else.

It seemed she wasn't going to say anything more he mused. After his little tease he took pride in the fact that she'd reacted in the way she'd had. It was strange for him, since he wasn't sure where this sudden attraction came from. This was the lawyer who he'd previously thought was a child and yet here she was attracting his attention.

"Rin's birthday is in two weeks." The statement slipped out of his mouth before he'd had the chance to take it back. Rin was overly fond of the lawyer and he supposed that she'd want to celebrate the day with her.

"Is it really?" Kagome asked mentally making a note of it. "I have no idea what to get her."

"I'm getting her a puppy."

Kagome blinked at his response. Did Sesshomaru just mention that he was giving Rin a puppy? She put her wine glass down. Alcohol was known to not affect her but maybe she should take it easy with the wine today.

"Puppy?" Sesshomaru didn't blame her for the rather mundane comment. He himself was surprised he was relaxing tonight. What was it with wine and Higurashi alone with him that caused his brain to respond slower than normal? Putting his glass down as well he answered her inquiry.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what kind she would like." That was a true statement. He had promised Rin a puppy last year for her next birthday but he had no idea what kind to get. Growing up, he and Inuyasha had taken care of a greyhound and a bulldog but neither seemed to be the kind Rin would like.

"Has she mentioned any that she would like?"

"Poodles."

"Oh." Kagome didn't blame him for not wanting that kind of dog. While he was known for being a little prissy she doubted he'd have the patience or the time to help Rin take care of a dog that came with high maintenance issues.

"What about a lab?"

"Lab?" Sesshomaru questioned. He supposed they weren't exactly the worst dogs. And the puppies wouldn't grow too large for him to handle right? He definitely had to put more thought into this.

"Well, I had one growing up." Kagome explained. "He's actually still at the shrine. I think he'll be a good dog to grow up with but he might need exercise."

"They need space to run around don't they?" He supposed that it would be okay for him to have a lab. He could take it out to the park where he and Rin learned soccer every few days and hopefully that would be enough. Besides that, there wasn't much he could do.

"Do you think that'd be a problem?"

"No." He eyed the waiter who was making his way back with their orders, sooner than he had expected, and shifted the bottle to the end of the table. Kagome following his eyes noticed the waiter's presence as well.

An hour later, and small talk aside, Kagome looked on silently as Sesshomaru refilled her wine glass. It was odd how well they'd been able to just communicate during dinner. The actual meal was mostly silent but afterwards they had resumed their conversation and shared-much to her surprise- a desert of biscotti dipped in nutella fondue.

"It's nearing nine."

The words made Kagome set down her glass and sigh. That would mean she would have to go home soon. If she wanted to dish to Sango and still call it a night, she'd need to be home by ten. And she supposed Sesshomaru would need to pick up Rin as well.

"Do you have to go pick up Rin soon?" Sesshomaru nodded, understanding that the lawyer had an inane understanding of what it meant to care for youth. She'd mentioned her participation in her nephew's caretaking but he never realized it was as integral to her life as his caretaking duties were.

"She should be in bed soon, but yes, I'd like to be there to wish her goodnight."

He called the waiter over to deliver the check with a slight disappointment. Truthfully, the date with Higurashi wasn't as bad as he'd initially made it to be. However, he did realize that he suddenly wanted to spend more time with her before he decided she wasn't worth it.

Kagome fidgeted as she thought about the night. It wasn't bad- in fact it was rather pleasant. She'd caught Sesshomaru flirting with her, though she wasn't sure if it could be termed as such, and had managed to feel disappointed at the prospect of ending the date. When the waiter came back with Sesshomaru's card and the receipt she sighed, standing up with him and slipping into her coat.

It was still a shock when she felt his arms around her as he led her out to get the car but she wasn't as apprehensive about it as she originally thought. Getting in, when the car arrived, she settled herself for a comfortably silent ride home.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he'd done, but he found that he liked having her in his arms. It made him feel strangely possessive of her and he liked it. Looking over at her as he drove he wondered if it would be all right to date her again. She seemed to enjoy tonight and it probably wouldn't hurt to do it again.

All too soon, Kagome's building came up and he parked the car, getting out with her. He was going to walk her to her door like a gentleman but he didn't want to go past that. Standing outside her apartment door once they arrived he wondered how to bid her good night. It didn't seem appropriate to kiss her, he wasn't one for hugs, and he was sure she'd scold him rather than shake his hand. Thus he was surprised when she kissed his cheek.

She really hadn't meant to do it at first. After walking her to her apartment it seemed as though he was unsure of how to end the date and she was as well. So she'd done the first thing that came to mind and well it wasn't entirely inappropriate.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She stated blushing. "I really did have a good time tonight."

"I suppose I feel the same." He wasn't accepting her statement but he didn't want to deny it. Something in him nagged however that it was only right he ask her for another outing.

"Wednesday lunchtime."

"Huh?" Kagome was confused by the outburst and wondered possibly if he was doing what she thought he was- asking her out again.

"I thought you'd like to accompany me as I try to find a puppy for Rin. Does that time work for you?"

"Yes, yes it does." Both were happy, albeit for slightly different reasons but both also knew that it was high time they said good night.

"Well, good night Sesshomaru. Say hi to Rin for me okay?" He nodded, hesitating before brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Good night Kagome." He left down the hallway and only once she was sure he'd gone did Kagome step inside her apartment. Sango sat on the couch and turned looking at her expectantly. It took Kagome mere seconds before she finally understood what she'd felt that night.

"I like him Sango, I really really like him." Collapsing on the couch next to her friend she suddenly contemplated the intricacies involved with having a crush on Sesshomaru. It would cause problems, but problems that were well worth it she realized with a smile. After all, he kissed her and it had to mean something right?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I had so much fun writing this during a period of "I hate schoolwork." Anyway, please let me know what you thought. I am going to try sooooooooo hard to manage to squeeze in some writing time for a new chapter. My muse is going ballistic and needs to be let out!**

**Thanks again,  
Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	9. Puppy

**Hey there! First off, I'd love to thank each and every one of my readers. Recently, one of my stories was nominated for the first quarter Dokuga Awards. For those of you who don't know what Dokuga is- it's an entire site dedicated to refined, good quality SessXKag pairings. I didn't win (there were so many better works in my category) but just knowing that my story was enough to garner attention made me squeal! Who knows, maybe if I write better I'll actualyl win one day :D **

**Anyway, considering I never posted that story up on fanfiction, I'm going to do so today so look out for it if you'd like to read it: it's called "A Sweet Beginning." Beyond that, I think it's time I left you guys to read the new chapter and let me know what you think about it! As always, thanks go to my amazing Beta who can put up with me and my lovely readers/ reviewers! **

**Here's Chapter 9: Wednesday**

* * *

Wednesday arrived too late for Kagome but when it did she suddenly wished she'd had more time to prepare herself. As she frantically paced in Miroku's office, she wondered if he'd have any advice. She was going to go shopping with Sesshomaru for Rin and she knew that he absolutely adored Rin over anything else so if she messed up today she would mess up for good. But why was she so worried?

"Kagome?" Miroku questioned for the third time as he got tired of her relentless pacing. It had been okay ten minutes ago, now it was just grating at his nerves. Whatever it was that bothered her, he wanted to help her take care of it. To his dismay, Kagome ignored him and kept pacing, muttering something about Sesshomaru. With a jolt, he sat upright in his chair. Ah, so that was the problem.

Grinning, he knew just what to do. Yes, his tactics might be a little underhanded but considering that he'd called her a few times and she'd blatantly ignored him after coming into his office he figured it would be good payback.

"Oh, Mr. Taisho! Are you here for Kagome?"

Squeaking, Kagome turned to the door and saw nothing. No one was there and yet she'd heard Miroku talking to someone. Turning to him, she noticed the amused look in his eyes and scowled. What had she done to earn that?

"Hello Kagome. Finally acknowledging me I see."

"Sorry," she apologized after registering the meaning of his comment. "I'm just a little worried."

"About what, if I may ask?" Her cousin intoned warmly, gesturing her to take the seat that had been open to her the minute she stepped into this room. They both should have been working, but considering that their last big case was just complete, he was letting them both relax until next week when he was having a new client come in.

"I-" Kagome stopped not sure how to continue as she took the seat offered to her. "Did Sango tell you anything?"

Now Miroku was intrigued. What did his fiancé know that he didn't? And how was it of importance to him? Kagome, seeing his expression, continued with her explanation.

"I went on a date with Sesshomaru last Friday- something that Rin wanted and we decided to try. It was better than expected and we kind of sort of made plans for today as well."

She belatedly wondered if she needed to expand on her statement. It was actually a lot more complicated and today's plans were a little more important to the future of any kind of relationship she was going to have with Sesshomaru than she had made them out to be. But either way, she just stayed silent as Miroku spoke again.

"Really now?"

"Yes." The sash of Kagome's green scoop-neck shirt suddenly seemed interesting to her and she continued. "We're going to go shopping for Rin's birthday present at lunch today. After Friday," She flushed lightly, a fact that Miroku decided to store for later, before continuing, "I'm not sure how to view today- I mean yes it's a date, I guess, but what kind of date is it? Is it a date that is "a real date" or not?"

"Now, stop Kagome." Miroku tried to placate his cousin who was too nervous for her own good. "What do you think? And I really mean what you think."

Kagome thought about what Miroku had said. Sesshomaru had seemed quite desperate to seek another chance to spend time with her and Kagome realized she was kind of happy about it. But what was it? Before she and Hojo had officially been in a relationship, they had dated for a few weeks. Was that what was going on with Sesshomaru? As she thought about it, she realized that it was essentially that- a trial for the real thing- if there ever was going to be one. And considering the fact that prior to this she'd hardly seen Sesshomaru as anything more than an acquaintance she supposed that was the only thing she could classify this as.

"Trial and error." She answered with a sigh. There was a pause and then Miroku let out a grimace. That was an answer but he knew from the look on his cousin's face that there was obviously more to her thoughts.

"Okay, so we have an idea- good. Now, what else is wrong Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't surprised that Miroku could see right through her. He was after all a brother to her- she couldn't remember a time when he didn't act like her older sibling or wasn't present at some big event in her life. Thinking for a few more moments she answered him.

"Is it weird for me to have changed my feelings so fast?" Now that she thought about it, it was odd for her to have suddenly liked Sesshomaru or at least she felt that it was. Miroku meanwhile wondered how to go about this.

Sango had mentioned how Kagome was still in denial about liking someone even though she somewhat acknowledged the fact. At the time, Miroku had ignored it, not really understanding what she had said. Now, he clearly understood what his fiancé was talking about.

"Kagome, is it possible that you were never so harsh in your feelings towards him? Perhaps you were slowly relaxing into friendship or some other kind of relationship with him? It is normal you know."

Kagome stopped as she thought about it. Sometimes it was true that one didn't even have to be friends to fall in love. If that was true, then she really had no problem in regards to her feelings towards Sesshomaru.

"I suppose." A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was eleven-o'clock. She hadn't gotten a call from Sesshomaru (or Ayame) yet and she was wondering if he'd even remembered their supposed outing.

"Have you finished the paperwork?" Miroku asked after a few minutes of silence. It might have been a slow week but the paperwork involved with Sesshomaru's case was still pending and Friday he planned to pull out more as preliminary paperwork for the upcoming case. Anyway, he also supposed it might prove an easy source of distraction for Kagome.

"I did." She answered standing up and making her way to the door. "I think I'll just go chill in my office k?"

"All right." Miroku watched her leave wondering if he should have wished her good luck, then decided against it. It was Kagome- she didn't need the luck.

Upon entering her office, Kagome sat there bored out of her mind for five minutes until she decided to look at the paperwork she'd filled out again. Quickly, her thoughts diverged and she turned to look at the laws pertaining to marriage. If Sesshomaru married, she idly wondered what would happen to Rin.

The answer was simple- the woman whom he married would have to adopt Rin in much the same way Sesshomaru had done albeit with less hassle and legal drama involved. So engrossed was she in reading that she shrieked in fear when the phone rang and then breathlessly answered the phone.

"He-Hello?"

"Kagome? It's me, Sesshomaru." Blinking, she cleared her mind as she replied to him.

"Hey, how are you?" Belatedly she wondered if that was the right reply to give him. She was first of all surprised that it was Sesshomaru not Ayame who called her and then even more surprised when he replied to her in the same casual tone she had spoken in.

"Fine, and yourself? I didn't interrupt something did I?"

"No, no" she answered sheepishly with a bright blush on her face. "I was just reading something and the phone kind of startled me."

"I see." There was a pause on the other end of the phone line and Kagome twirled her hair with her free hand thinking of all the wrong reasons that Sesshomaru would have called this late. When she saw Miroku stop by the door and give her thumbs up, she relaxed slightly waiting for Sesshomaru to speak again.

"Sorry," he apologized from the other end. "Ayame was asking me something. Anyway, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind picking us up lunch and meeting me here at my office? I'm kind of tied up till noon when I can tell my PR representatives whether or not I like their plan."

Kagome was slightly angry. To be partially blown off in this was just astounding to her and she wondered why she was willing to maybe buy lunch for him anyway. What the hell was he thinking asking her to bring lunch to his place for a date that he had originally initiated?

"Kagome?" There was a sigh and then he continued. "I apologize for the situation. Ayame scheduled a meeting right before lunch because she assumed that today I would be free. We can still look for Rin's gift after lunch?"

"Oh, you failed to mention to her that you had a date with me?" With a huff, Kagome slammed her phone down and then tapped her foot impatiently knowing that soon she was going to get a call from him again. She knew what she was doing was extremely childish but her frustration won out over her. After hyping over the date she was more than a little aggravated when Sesshomaru nonchalantly brushed her off. Sesshomaru didn't disappoint her when he called her back within moments.

"Yes, I forgot to tell Ayame I had a date with you." Sesshomaru stated picking up the conversation right where it had ended. "I'll make it up to you somehow but please- it's been a really bad week at work and I plan on taking a break this afternoon during lunch. Whether or not you join me is up to you." Before she could reply he had hung up the phone.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" She huffed out more than angry and tired of these antics. Just who did he think he was and why in the world was she planning on following the requests he gave her? Frustrated she growled out at her phone and with a sudden urge, slammed it down again.

Sesshomaru was tired. The PR meeting should have finished ten minutes ago, it was nearing noon. He hadn't eaten breakfast so he was starving and all the women in his life were mad at him for some reason or other. To put it simply he was stressed and the representatives were just making his day worse.

"Are you done?" He barked out at five past twelve. The representatives stuttered in the middle of their speech. Sesshomaru however could care less about it. He stood up looking straight at the PR representatives.

"I asked for the presentation to be short did I not?" He demanded brushing off his advisor Jaken's outraged squawk.

"Yes sir, but there was no way for some points to be explained in the time you requested." The head PR representative- a man named Haru- answered.

"Then you should have informed me." With a frustrated sigh, Sesshomaru picked up his folder with the meeting briefings. "I'm late for a meeting with someone important. If you need to give me any more information tell Ayame."

He walked out of the meeting room and stalked into his office not heeding Ayame's warnings at all. There, he just wanted a few minutes to compose himself before he saw Kagome. Collapsing into his desk chair he was startled when a voice sounded in the room.

"Someone's angry." Turning to the couch he'd placed in the corner of his room recently he spotted Kagome.

When had she arrived? Sesshomaru remembered what Ayame had been trying to tell him before and mentally made a note to never ignore his secretary again. His plans always seemed to fall apart when Kagome was around. Standing up, he greeted her.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He pulled out the chair in front of his desk and indicated for Kagome to take a seat.

"It's fine. Ayame informed me you were busy." She didn't mention how Ayame was quite surprised seeing Kagome walk in and be the two hour lunch guest either. Kagome moved to the seat Sesshomaru pulled out and sat in it, waiting until he had taken a seat across from her before pulling out their lunches.

"I'm sorry it's not the best but I was kind of angry and in a hurry." Sesshomaru eyed his sandwich. It wasn't actually that bad of a lunch and it reminded him of their first meeting in this office. With a laugh, he picked up the Panera sandwich Kagome placed near him.

"And what exactly is so funny?" She hastily unpacked her sandwich and dug into it, not caring if it looked like she was starving because she was.

"Do you not remember our first meeting in this office?" Sesshomaru, though he was hungry much like his current companion, unpacked his sandwich daintily and took a generous bite. It didn't taste bad and eagerly he bit into it again.

"I guess that is kind of funny." With a smile, she ate the lunch quietly with him relaxing. Maybe, just maybe this weird relationship with Sesshomaru was not going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"What about that one?" Kagome pointed out a cute hamster sitting in its cage. While it was adorable and tempting to Sesshomaru he vetoed the idea presented to him. He had promised Rin a puppy and a puppy was what Rin was going to get.

"I promised Rin a puppy." He steered them down another aisle- this one laden with puppies- and pointed one out to Kagome. "What about this one?"

"It's adorable!" The lab that Sesshomaru had picked out was indeed an adorable puppy. Its sleek black fur was shining and next to it were other ones from the same litter. It was clearly obvious that the one Sesshomaru had picked was the runt of the litter. That fact alone made Kagome smile and she hugged Sesshomaru's arm- the arm that she was holding and had been holding for a while.

"I'm glad you approve." He was shocked by the ease with which he and Kagome were enjoying their time right now. It had only been about an hour but they were enjoying themselves quite well right now and he idly wondered how long it would take to pursue this relationship.

"When is Rin's birthday by the way?"

"This Friday, you're invited you know. And that nephew of yours- what was his name again?"

"Shippo." She answered reaching down to play with the young black lab. "And what exactly are you inviting us to?"

Sesshomaru disentangled himself from Kagome and stood to the side as he wondered how to answer her. He hadn't planned anything for Rin's birthday but he did know that she wanted to celebrate with someone. She hadn't mentioned any friends from school but she did talk about Shippo quite a bit. He would have to notify Kagura as well simply because at the end of the hearing Kagura did get visitation rights on certain important occasions. And the rest- well there was Kikyo and Inuyasha, as well as Kanna, and then Kagome and himself.

"I'm not sure." To be so unsure of something like this was new even to him. Usually, he knew what was happening because people arranged things for him. But Ayame couldn't arrange something like this for him- it was a private event.

"Did she mention any friends she wanted to invite?" Kagome asked standing up as a saleslady began making their way to them.

"Only Shippo." Coming up to stand beside Kagome, he eyed the saleslady. She was a short beady-eyed woman but it was obvious she had a kind heart and that the small store they had wandered into belonged to her.

"How are you today?" She asked looking up to Sesshomaru.

"Good." Kagome answered shifting the lady's attention on to herself. "We were actually looking for a puppy."

"Who is it for?" The saleslady asked, brushing past Sesshomaru and ignoring his distaste at her actions.

"My goddaughter. She's turning eight." Sesshomaru announced before Kagome could answer. The saleslady was not going to get the better of him. When he got her attention and saw the fire in her eyes he glared back. She was not going to win.

"You seemed interested in these labs here." She continued, snubbing Sesshomaru off again. "They are energetic but nice to kids so it should be fine for the eight-year old. Do you have a backyard?"

Finally feeling acknowledged, Sesshomaru answered her. Kagome who had been making a note of his actions this entire time couldn't help but let out a giggle at him. All she got in response was a slight rising of eyebrows.

"I don't have a backyard. But I do go frequently to a park- is that a problem?"

"I suppose it'll have to do." With a smile, she turned to Kagome who she obviously liked more than Sesshomaru. "Which one did you like?"

"The tiny black one." Kagome answered approaching the box again and brushing her hands over the top of said puppy's head. "He's awful cute."

_"She." _The saleslady corrected with a smile. "She's the only one that took after the father."

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome felt embarrassed at her mistake and moved aside towards Sesshomaru. "But is it okay if we take her?"

"Of course. It's the runt though and you might have to take care of her for a while. Would you like me to draw up the paperwork?" The saleslady gently reached for the puppy and picked her up cooing all the while as though the puppy was a baby.

After everything was said and done nearly an hour later, Kagome walked out with Sesshomaru, the little puppy in her hands, and the rest of the paperwork in Sesshomaru's hands.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Kagome announced getting into the car with the puppy. "But how are you going to surprise Rin with her?"

The question had been plaguing her ever since they entered the last store- the last of four they'd visited- and had purchased the puppy. If Sesshomaru bought the puppy today then where would it be hidden until it was time for Rin's birthday?

"Early gift." He stated noting that he had fifteen minutes to get back to work. Maybe he shouldn't do lunch dates- they were too hectic to pen into his schedule. And there was still the plan of what to do for Rin's birthday.

"So you have no plan for Friday right? How about a dinner to celebrate Rin's birthday?" Kagome quickly began making the list of things to do for Friday in her head. Years of planning events for friends and relatives was finally paying off. "You could have Ayame call everyone today, I'll take care of the food and we need a venue- would your apartment be fine?"

"My place?" Sesshomaru was never comfortable having people over at his place unless he really liked them- his place was his private sanctuary and he refused to have it infiltrated by guests.

"Oh, so I guess we'll just have people come to mine then." Kagome didn't even have to think when it came to suggesting her place as a location but this time she realized she probably should have asked beforehand if it was okay.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sesshomaru was reluctant to say this but he wasn't sure what else to do. It was growing harder every day to take care of Rin and he wondered if, not for the first time, how he was going to receive help.

"Of course I'm sure." Kagome proudly exclaimed. "In fact, I'm positively beaming at the prospect of hosting a party at my place!"

Kagome wasn't sure what to do when Sesshomaru nodded his head at her request. Did he really say yes to her request? When he was obviously waiting for her response, she responded again, this time diverting her attention to the puppy in her arms.

"Um, what time do you want the party to begin?"

"I suppose six-thirty is a good time to begin since there will be little kids there." As he drove the car he couldn't help but voice the next question even though he wasn't sure that he needed to or would have if it hadn't been bothering him for a while.

"Do you need any help? I could have someone send Rin over later that night."

"Sure I guess if that's okay with you."

"It's fine." After he made another turn he pulled up to her building and parked the car. It wasn't hard to enjoy her company he realized turning to her. There was so much to learn about this lawyer and sometimes he wondered why he hadn't acted sooner. The questions in his head came to an abrupt halt when Kagome spoke again.

"Thanks for lunch and, um, everything." She looked down at the puppy in her hands. "Are you sure you don't want to give it to her on her birthday? It'd be so much more fun!"

Sesshomaru thought about what she said and decided that she did have a point. It would make Rin's birthday that much better for her. But he didn't want to burden Kagome though her actions were suggesting otherwise. Nevertheless, he wanted to be one-hundred percent sure that she was okay with caring for the puppy for two nights.

"The puppy will not be a burden, will it?"

"Nope!" Kagome exclaimed instantly elated and blushing at the look Sesshomaru was giving her. He was studying her so intently and she felt self-conscious. Was there something on her face?

Sesshomaru loved to watch her squirm; it made him feel oddly prideful to know that he was evoking such emotion in her. He couldn't help but let out a tiny smile. Casting a quick look at his watch he sighed. He was going to be late and Kagome should really get going to work as well.

"I'll stop by at five-thirty Friday?" He suggested picking up her purse and helping her slip it on her arm as she struggled. She bit her lip thinking for a few moments before nodding her head in acquiescence. He stepped out and opened her door so that she could leave the car.

"Bye Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He watched her until she went into her office and drove back to work.

Mr. Taisho was twenty minutes late to work that day but no one said a word. Whatever had caused the suddenly lighter mood around him and made him late to work was a good thing indeed.

* * *

"Hey!" Kagome greeted opening her door and whipping some loose hair out of her face. She had yet to dress up for the party but it wasn't a problem. The dress she was planning on wearing was on the bed and she had decided to just let her hair down. Sesshomaru didn't look bad himself in a nice navy blue dress shirt and light gray slacks. Feeling self-conscious she invited him in pleased to see that he had brought the cake.

"Where would you like this?" He asked noting that not much had changed since he had been here before. The only addition was a tiny puppy bed in the kitchen where Kagome led him. The puppy was sleeping there.

"We can put it in the fridge; there should be an empty shelf." She opened the door and he found the shelf easily before placing the cake on it.

Kagome was still wearing her work clothes he noted though he rather liked the way her hair was hastily shoved into a bun and held up by a pencil and the fact that she was just wearing a sleeveless blouse. She noticed him looking at her and blushed. He liked it, and as he thought back over the past week's events he'd come to the realization that there were many things he was starting to like about the lawyer. But lately, it wasn't just her attitude and personality that attracted him. He was, dare he say it, _physically _attracted to her. Before she had a chance to react he pulled her close to him with his right arm and relished in the touch.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused by this change. He had initiated physical touches in their relationship but other than simple hand holding nothing else had happened. She was not sure whether to be happy or scared that he was scrutinizing her. When he placed a hand on her cheek she squeaked and turned her eyes to his wondering what he was doing. As his face inched towards her she suddenly realized what he was about to do.

There was hesitation in her face he noted stopping his descent. Moments later it disappeared and a smile bloomed on her face. Lowering his face even more he didn't stop until his lips connected with hers.

It felt wonderful to finally hold her in his arms and kiss her- something he'd wanted to do ever since Wednesday. She tasted like chocolate he mused, loving the subtleness. But he wanted more. He wanted more than just a small taste. Pushing her closer he moved his left hand from its position on her face to pull the pencil in her hair out and send it tumbling to the floor. Her hair was soon in his grasp and he used this new leverage to pull her closer.

Kagome melted. If she'd had any indication that this was going to happen when he got here she would have made an effort to dress herself better. But that didn't matter she mused, as the kiss got heavier. When she felt him free her hair from its hold she gasped and he used that opportunity to plunder further and taste more. She couldn't help but comply. If she'd known he was this good of a kisser she would have agreed to kiss him a long time ago.

He relished in the sensation of holding her close, of kissing her senseless Sesshomaru realized relaxing when she felt bold enough to run her hands through his hair. This was something he could get used to and addicted to. She eagerly met him as he kissed her taking what he gave and giving some in return. Not that he cared really. When the grip on his hair began to slack, he knew it was time to pull away and allow her to breath.

Kagome opened her eyes and a delicate blush racing across her cheeks. She was out of breath and huffing but so was Sesshomaru though his was more controlled. Letting her head rest on his chest due to their close proximity, she smiled waiting for her breathing to regulate again.

"What does this mean?" She asked timidly after a while.

Sesshomaru held her close, not really sure what to reply to her with. What did this make them? They were dating, but the statement seemed too casual to describe what had just occurred. Plus he and Kagome had been on two dates already. That only left one other option.

"Hn," he began as she tilted her head to look up at him. "I suppose this makes you my girlfriend." Kagome's smile made him feel it was worth it, not that he would ever admit that out loud. He missed it when she pulled away from him and waited to see what she wanted.

"I'd love to just stay that way but unfortunately we have a party to host." She glanced at the clock; it left them nearly forty-five minutes to get ready.

"So how many people are coming again?" She asked checking on the rice she'd placed in her rice cooker. It looked halfway cooked which was good.

"Around fifteen." He stated pushing away from the counter by the fridge and watching her work around the kitchen.

"Wonderful! I have some rice cooking so we can just season it later. We have cake and I ordered sushi so it should be here soon." Turning to him she shot him a smile.

"You want to help move furniture around?" He followed her into the living room and waited for instructions.

They moved the couch towards the far wall and placed some extra chairs that Kagome kept in the spare bedroom around it to provide more seating. By the time they were done, the doorbell rang and Kagome answered it. It was the sushi delivery. Paying, she sent the delivery boy on his way and placed the sushi assortment on the dining table. It came in four wooden boxes which she arranged in a square.

Sesshomaru, feeling odd, followed her as she walked into the kitchen. He was surprised when she handed a stack of plates to him. They were small and he realized that they were for sushi. Before he could turn she yelled a "wait" and placed a stack of napkins on top. He silently placed them on the table only to come back with chopsticks that he placed in a cup. Kagome had come out with large plates and she sighed as he set cups down.

"Water's okay right? Or should I get juice?"

"Tea would be nice." He admitted seeing the tea kettle on the counter and heading towards it without thinking. It didn't take long for him to make it and in that time Kagome had come to join him in the kitchen. She pulled out some seasoning from the refrigerator and added it to the now cooked rice, stirring it until a pleasant smell reached his nose.

"Do you like it?" She asked as he came towards her tea kettle in hand. He nodded wondering what it was.

"I made fried rice seasoning last night- it's my mother's recipe."

"Hn." Plucking a place mat, he headed towards the table and set the tea down. It was nearing six-thirty and Kagome hadn't gotten ready yet. Walking back into the kitchen he attempted to relieve her of her duty.

"But I have to!" She protested turning to him with the mixing spatula in her hand. Taking the spatula he placed it in the rice bowl and circled her waist with his arms bringing her flush against him and smirking when she let out a squeal. Oh what was he doing, she wondered.

"Sesshomaru what are you-mph!"

Kagome didn't have time to respond as his lips eagerly sought hers again. He couldn't resist them he realized, hissing when she responded eagerly. This time however, he regained control again and as soon as he knew she was vulnerable he pulled away.

"Go get ready." He stated happy at the dazed reaction in her eyes. She seemed confused but Sesshomaru had already picked the spatula up and began mixing the rice by the time she was coherent enough. Letting out a grumble at the unfairness of the issue, she left him to go get ready.

Ten minutes later, Kagome stepped out of her room. Her hair was let down and she was wearing a simple maroon dress. The capped sleeves and round neck added some drama while the modest length of the dress showed off her legs.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called when she didn't see him. He poked his head out of the kitchen. She looked beautiful in her dress, something he made sure she knew of as he walked towards her. She gave off a pretty smile as he neared her and without thinking he leaned down and engaged her in another kiss.

For some reason, ever since the first kiss he couldn't get over the feeling of kissing her. Kagome found that she couldn't care less either. There was something about the feeling of being wanted by a man and knowing that he was affected by you that sent shivers up her spine. Of course, he would have to refrain himself if they didn't want the entire party to know about the new turn in their relationship she mused.

When he pulled away, she looked at him in question. He lightly ran his hand over his hair trying to smooth it down and Kagome suddenly realizing his reason for pulling away, smoothed out wrinkles in her dress. Looking up at him for an appraisal she was surprised when he ran his hand through her hair one more time.

"It's still going to be messy." She stated giving her head a little shake and hoping that would fix any problems.

"Hn." The knock on the door announced the first guest's arrival and he smirked. "Shall we?"

"Sure."

* * *

**So? Please let me know what you think. I felt like they'd come to the point where this could occur!  
As always, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Kaoruhana ^_^ **


	10. Memories of Kimono's

**I'm so so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this update! I know it's a long time coming and I apologize for the delay. I've kind of tried to get my life together and had some things I needed to get done so this story took a backseat. If you've been on the site recently you've probably seen that I've started a new drabble story- take a look at it if you want. ****Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter- I enjoyed writing it. And now without further ado-here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

"So, do you mind telling me what's up with you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome clean the leftovers and put them in the fridge.

The party had wound down around nine and most of the guests had left, save for Miroku and Sango. Kagura had left early with Kanna, following their sister's early departure. While Kikyo's excuse was taking care of her baby, for Kagura it seemed as though being in her daughter's presence was overwhelming. Either way, it seemed the lady had unfortunately learned her lesson the hard way.

Kagome made sure that Sesshomaru and Miroku had left to take out the garbage before talking to Sango.

"He kissed me." She confided unable to hide it any longer. The women now thoroughly distracted struck up a lively conversation.

"And?" Sango sensed Kagome had more to say.

"I'm officially his girlfriend." Squeals were heard as the two girls hugged and one congratulated the other.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you Kagome!" The women in their happiness ignored the two men who had come back and watched the scene with interest. Rin who had heard the conversation while playing with the puppy abandoned all her attempts at play and ran to hug her godfather.

"Papa Sess, is Kagome really gonna be your girlfriend?" Rin didn't doubt Kagome but she needed her information from the source to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_'The cat's out of the bag'_ Sesshomaru mused catching the barreling Rin. He shot a look at Kagome who sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and waited for him to answer Rin. By now even Miroku and Sango were curious about Sesshomaru's answer.

"Yes Rin." he finally stated alleviating the sudden tense atmosphere that had taken over the room. "Kagome is now my girlfriend."

The little girl's joy was practically tangible; it hung in the air around her and was seen in the way she started skipping and dancing around the room happily. For her, this was the possibly the _bestest _birthday wish.

While she missed her mother, Rin knew that someone had to be there for her when her mother was unavailable. She'd already gotten Sesshomaru to fill the role of a father and now wanted Kagome to fill the vacant role her mother had left. She knew that the best way to do this was to have Kagome move in with them but adults always took forever with that kind of stuff. She'd patiently wait, she decided, as the adults resumed their previous tasks. At least those two were taking a step in the right direction for now.

An hour later Rin was asleep in the guest bedroom and Kagome and Sesshomaru were alone for the night. He'd accepted her invitation to stay, once again being forced to sleep on the couch but not minding. Taking the glass of wine Kagome offered he relaxed into his "bed" for the night pulling Kagome closer to him once she'd sat down with her own glass.

"Today was nice." She stated leaning into him. Sesshomaru's touch right now seemed familiar and warm, relaxing her and letting her unwind.

"It was." He answered lightly sipping his drink and looking at the woman in his arms. He'd never thought of Kagome as the kind of person who'd end up dating him. Yet here she was. She fit all the qualifications he'd had for previous women: she was intelligent, knew certain classy things, and now with Rin around, he could clearly say she was perfect.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. Kagome had been nervous when he'd kept staring at her and was glad when he seemed to come back from his thoughts. Of course she hadn't expected him to speak shortly after.

"Are you free for lunch again on Wednesday?" He expertly finished his glass, setting it down on the top of the table in front of him as he waited for her response.

"I am or at least I should be. Miroku's bringing in new clients and I'm supposed to meet them next week. I'll try to leave Wednesday open but I can't tell you for sure until Monday if I'm free or not."

He nodded satisfied with her answer and idly playing with her hair. He would need to tell Ayame on Monday to keep his Wednesday lunch hour free. Seeing Kagome in the middle of a workweek made it just a little more bearable.

"What are you doing for the Golden Week?" Kagome asked setting her glass down on the table as well. She leaned her head on his shoulder pleased when he didn't push her away. Her now unoccupied right hand absently found his left hand and laced their fingers together. Golden Week had always been important to her family and just thinking of sharing one with Sesshomaru made her extremely giddy, even if it was two weeks away.

"Nothing much. Just spending it with Rin." He paused for a second before continuing. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join us at the shrine. We usually have a tiny festival and I think Rin might like it." She silently hoped he said yes and rejoiced when his nod signaled just that. Snuggling into him again, she enjoyed his company until she had to go to bed.

* * *

Ten days later, Sesshomaru picked up his home phone grumbling about the unexpected interruption of his sleep. Barking out a hello he waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Sesshomaru," Ayame's voice came out in a panic, "please turn on the channel to CNBC. Our stocks are taking a hit!"

He was awake within seconds and was doing as Ayame instructed. Soon the numbers and words on the screen started making sense and he began cursing.

Hakudoshi's firm was a United States company and he'd recently acquired a fifteen percent share of that company. The firm was doing shaky software development in the market and as he watched he grimaced. The shares prices for Hakudoshi's firm fell from $28 to $4.50. He'd bought 1500 shares in the company at $29 each- a total of $43,500. Now it had gone down to $6,750.

"Ayame, we need to do damage control now. How are our shares doing? Do you think by the time trading starts in the Asian markets we'll be able to recover?"

"All I know is that the board of directors is getting the information and that the other stakeholders will probably know the information by the time the markets open in the morning. You'll just have to reassure investors."

Sesshomaru scanned his mind for anything to help him out. His new smart phone was doing splendid in testing and the launch was scheduled for next week. Belatedely he knew what he had to do though he didn't want to do it. Releasing a product during Golden Week wasn't exactly the best thing to do. Customers would be more interested in the upcoming holiday than in any new gadgets. With a sigh, and mind unfortunately made up, he decided to do the only thing he could think of to keep his shares from plummeting.

"We're launching the new phone tomorrow. Get the press secretary and the marketing director in my office in two hours."

"Yes sir." Ayame hung up the phone to make her calls while Sesshomaru cursed. Rin was supposed to be at Kagome's later but now he had no choice. Picking up his phone again he called his girlfriend all the while cursing the stock market.

"Huh?" Kagome's voice sounded tired on the phone and she was. It was three something in the morning and she wanted sleep.

"Kagome, its Sesshomaru." Her mind woke up a little. She knew that her boyfriend wouldn't call unless he had something important to tell her. He especially wouldn't call her at three in the morning unless he really needed something.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to sit up. Reaching for the water bottle on her bedside table she took a sip, (comma) the cold water succeeding in waking her up more.

"I have to go into work early. The American markets have downgraded Hakudoshi's firm and I need to go in and take care of it." He sounded stressed and agitated. Even if she didn't understand what he was saying she _knew_ what he was asking.

"Bring her over." Sesshomaru knew she wasn't fully coherent yet but that she had agreed to help him. Starting today Kagome had a one-week vacation and she was excited about it. He hated to not let her enjoy her time off but he needed her help now. Thanking her he hung up the phone and then began to get ready for the day.

It was a half-hour later that a tired Sesshomaru stood in front of her door with a sleeping Rin in his arms. She gently led him to the guest bedroom where he put the child down and wordlessly handed him a thermos filled with hot coffee. He took it and then walked to the door with her. Before he left, he spoke to her again.

"Thank you Kagome. I really am sorry about this." She smiled and waved his comment off. He nodded, then hesitated, and finally leaned down to give her a kiss. When they broke apart he smiled. It was short but it felt right to kiss her so early in the morning as he headed to work. In fact, it made the job he was going to do for the day seem just a little bit easier to get done.

"Have a good day." She whispered as Sesshomaru bid her goodbye and walked down the hall. Kagome swore she was never going to get used to his kisses. Smiling to herself, she closed the door and headed to her bedroom to catch a few more hours of sleep before she had to wake up and make breakfast.

"Kagome?" Rin asked edging carefully out of the room. She recognized it, having spent quite a few times at Kagome's house by now, but she didn't know why she was there. Did Papa Sess have to go into work early? She heard something in the kitchen and made her way there to see Kagome at the stove making pancakes.

"Kagome?" She asked again this time catching the attention of the woman. Kagome turned and saw Rin.

"Hey there. Sesshomaru had to go into work early this morning so he dropped you off. Do you want some pancakes?" Rin eagerly nodded as she walked up and tried to peer over the stove to look at them. Giggling, Kagome shooed her away instructing her to take a seat as she got the plates ready. A few minutes later the two of them were eating delicious pancakes covered in gooey chocolate syrup.

"What are we doing today?" Rin asked through mouthfuls. Kagome thought about it. What were they doing? After breakfast they'd probably take a shower and then eat lunch. Golden week was two days away but Kagome could always take Rin shopping for new kimono's to wear. Mind made up, she told the girl of her plans.

"After this, we are going to both take showers. Then we'll make lunch together." She emphasized _together _letting the girl know that she wanted her help. "And then we'll go shopping for some new kimonos to wear."

During lunch last Wednesday, Sesshomaru had mentioned that Rin had no new kimonos to wear for the holiday, something Kagome was sure to fix. He had also informed her that he'd like directions to her family's shrine. Kagome shouldn't have been so excited about it when he asked her, but she couldn't help it. Her family was important to her and she was glad to be able to share Sesshomaru with them.

"Do I have to wear a new one?" The question caught Kagome by surprise and brought her out of her thoughts about clothes. Rin didn't want a new kimono?

"No, but I just thought…" She was lost on what to say and it seemed Rin had picked it up because she spoke again to alleviate her fears.

"I was hoping I could wear one of yours." Rin silently picked at the remains of the pancake on her plate and Kagome could only watch and try not to tear up at the statement. She hadn't expected Rin to be so humble about it all. With a smile she answered the girl.

"Alright, how about this? I'll call my mother and we'll help her make lunch. Then afterwards we'll go through boxes until we find the perfect kimono okay?"

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed throwing her hands in the air! "When can we go? When can we go?" Laughing, Kagome reached for her phone and dialed her mother's phone.

"Let's see."

Rin was so happy that Kagome had agreed with her. Before her daddy had left, Rin had often played dress-up with her mother and her mother had shown her some old clothes from when she was little that they dressed Rin up in. Those were some of her favorite memories and she couldn't wait to create more of that sort with Kagome.

Later that afternoon, Rin and Kagome were poring over boxes of old clothes while Mrs. Higurashi looked on fondly. She remembered doing this with Kagome years ago, albeit differently. Kagome had been looking over kimonos in the store they had visited and until she found the perfect one she wasn't going to let her mother leave. Now seeing this, it made her smile just a bit more.

"Look!" Rin tugged on a yellow kimono patterned with white, blue, and fuschia flowers. Mrs. Higurashi stifled a gasp at seeing it. That was the first ever kimono Kagome had bought for herself. She still had the picture somewhere of a little Kagome wearing it and smiling with her front teeth missing. Shaking off the memories, she approached the two and pulled out the kimono, dusting it off when it was out of the box.

"It's so pretty. Can I really wear it?" Kagome indulged the little girl with a hug.

"Of course. You can wear whichever one you want." Rin hugged her and then promptly threw herself around Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thanks grandma!" The statement shocked the elder woman but she appreciated it nonetheless. Patting her on the head, she grabbed the kimono's matching obi.

"Why don't we try it on dear?" She shot a look at her daughter and said daughter grudgingly began packing up the leftover kimonos. As Kagome was packing things away she came across a cotton yukata from her childhood. It was a checkered yellow, orange, and green yukata that she had liked to wear during the summer. Taking it out, she placed it to the side for Rin and put the rest of the clothes away. Something told her Rin might like this one.

When Sesshomaru stopped by the shrine later he was greeted by a grinning and yukata-clad Rin. The sight shocked him as much as the location did. He had been surprised when Kagome had invited him over for dinner at the shrine but had told her he'd come. Now to see his goddaughter so happy and running around in traditional clothes made his smile soften.

"Hello Rin. You look rather pretty today."

"Do you really think so? Kagome said I could pick out anyone that I wanted!"

He nodded, suddenly understanding why he was there at the shrine and feeling utterly grateful for Kagome's generosity. Rin needed some kind of motherly or otherwise female interaction and this was one way to achieve this. By accepting her in this way, Kagome was doing her fair share of the job. Now it was up on him to pick up the slack. He grimaced as he thought of the upcoming two days. It was only when golden week started that he could spend time with Rin. He'd have to apologize to her soon.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome's voice rang out as she approached the two. With a smile, she shooed the two of them inside.

Sesshomaru immediately felt as though he'd been transported into another world. He heard male voices in the living room, and laughter in the kitchen where he could clearly smell dinner being made. Rin immediately raced towards the kitchen when they entered with a yell of "Grandma" accompanying her making Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow in surprise.

"I hope you don't mind. She wasn't sure of what to call her and I suggested that."

"No, it's fine." He placed his laptop bag down on the floor and promptly tugged her closer before depositing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you." Kagome blushed but shook the gratitude away.

"Rin's a joy to be around. I'm glad to spend time with her." Taking his hand and the bag, she led him to the living room. Sesshomaru recognized Souta Higurashi and his son Shippo from the birthday party last week but the elderly man next to them was someone he hadn't met before. Kagome placed his bag in a discrete corner of the room, where the children wouldn't touch it before making introductions.

"Sesshomaru this is my ji-chan. Ji-chan this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru bowed to the man and was acknowledged with a nod. He shuffled not quite sure on what to do when Kagome took his hand and lead him away again, this time to the kitchen. Rin was helping Shippo's mother in making riceballs and an elderly lady was standing by the stove making a type of stir-fry.

"Mama," Kagome called prompting the woman to turn around, "can you spare a minute?" Her mother nodded, turning the stove to a low setting and greeting the two.

"Sesshomaru this is my mother. Mother, this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru. He's Rin's godfather." Mrs. Higurashi gave him a warm smile and embraced him in a hug which he awkwardly returned.

"It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru. I hope you're staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I am Mrs. Higurashi." She nodded content with the answer before shooing the pair out of the kitchen.

"Kagome why don't you take him on a tour of the shrine grounds, I'll call you two in when dinner's ready." With a nod, Kagome made to do just that. She was really grateful for the way her family seemed to accept Sesshomaru so easily. And he didn't seem to feel out of place either, or if he did, she couldn't sense it. She led him out the door, taking in the nice late April weather.

"That's the god tree."

She announced leading him to it. Kagome gently touched the bark and reverently ran her hands over it. She recalled the memories of her childhood playing on and under it. She'd gotten her first kiss under this tree, broken her first bone when she fell out and broke her arm, and realized her goal in life as she lay there contemplating one night in high school.

"Hn." He recalled her talking about it before. This was her favorite spot on the entire shrine and he recalled some of the stories behind it. Sesshomaru joined her and regarded the tree. The tree provided a nice amount of shade from the evening sunlight and he felt the leaves shake slowly in a breeze. Perhaps he'd help Kagome make more memories here.

"Let me show you the old well." She took his hand and led him again and he was obliged to follow. Kagome led him to a tiny shed and struggled to open the door. Gently nudging her aside, Sesshomaru opened the door for her and she took him inside. "I fell down here when I was fifteen. Buyo fell in and I tried to get him out but I slipped coming back up the well and I sprained my ankle." She huffed a little at that and he chuckled at her tone.

Kagome turned to him surprised to hear his laugh but liking it nonetheless as she heard it. Looking at the well again, she let out a little scoff. In retrospect, she probably should have been more careful about it all huh? Still, looking at Sesshomaru, she was glad to share these memories with him and felt a little more connected with him as she did so.

"I'll have to be careful around you then won't I?" He asked leading her out of the well house by placing his hand on her back. It was kind of stuffy and dark inside and he much rather preferred to be outside when it became dark out. She allowed him to lead them out and then took him back into the house.

"Kagome!" Her brother yelled when he saw them. "You think you can keep Shippo tonight?" Kagome was confused but nodded her head wondering what her brother wanted. Souta seemed to sense her confusion as he answered her albeit a little shyly.

"Ayame isn't feeling so well and we kind of want a night to think about it." Kagome squeaked and then promptly rushed forward to hug her brother. She knew that he and Ayame had been talking about giving Shippo a little sibling so she hoped that the veiled response he'd given her indicated just that. She whispered hurried congratulations and then ran into the kitchen to congratulate her sister-in-law.

Later that night, Sesshomaru drove her home, deciding that it would be better if she left her car at the shrine since he was probably going to drive them there in the morning. She led all four of them upstairs to her apartment. Shippo and Rin were quite tuckered out already so she ushered them into the guest bedroom and promptly told them to get ready for bed seeing as how Rin's clothes were still there from the morning.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked casually as they sat down and relaxed on the couch. He shook his head negatively and then threw an arm around her dragging her closer to him. They relaxed like that for a while and enjoyed the companionable silence lost in their own thoughts. Kagome slowly entwined their hands together and watched as his aristocratic piano fingers engulfed her shrine-maiden ones. She'd always thought her hands were pretty but looking at them now they paled in comparison.

"I won't be free till the 3rd." Sesshomaru announced forcing her to stop comparing their fingers. She looked up at him, silently asking why. He'd never explained to her why he'd dropped Rin off so early either now that she thought about it.

He regarded Kagome as she looked up at him with all the inquisitiveness of someone Rin's age. Shaking his head at her, he gave their shared hands a squeeze before answering her questions. Sometimes he wondered if it was right to feel at ease with her and launch into this relationship. Wasn't it just a few months ago that he'd thought of her as an annoying woman who he'd rather have out of his life than in it?

"The merger with Hakudoshi's company fell through a little." That was a little inaccurate but he figured Kagome could be spared the details. "We decided earlier today to launch our new phone a week earlier than planned and so I'll be busy with those preparations."

Kagome thought about the timing. Golden Week meant that the 29th of April- two days away- would be a holiday as would May 3rd through the 5th. So he was going to launch right in the middle. She knew little about business but something told her this was risky. And yet, she felt confident that Sesshomaru wouldn't fail.

"You should have offered some prayers for good luck at the shrine."

"Hn." He shook the words off. "Maybe I was hoping someone else would do it for me."

The words touched Kagome. It was one thing to know Sesshomaru was beginning to open up to her, it was another entirely to know he was trying to make this relationship work in some way. Unable to help it, she reached up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. She meant to pull away however but never got the chance to since Sesshomaru made sure to deepen it.

"Papa Sess?" Rin gingerly asked when she and Shippo had made it out of the bedroom. Shippo's response however was louder.

"Ew! Cooties!"

The older pair immediately broke apart, one embarrassed at having been found lip-locking with her boyfriend and the other inwardly seething at the interruption. They both turned their respective charges sheepishly and offered some form of reassurance.

"Rin, I believe it's time to go home." Rin pouted a little but marched up to Kagome and gave her a hug which the older woman heartily returned.

"Good night nee-chan." She then ambled back to Shippo and gave him a hug as well. "Good night Shippo-kun."

A few minutes later Rin and Sesshomaru stood outside her door. Rin had perked up a little when Sesshomaru reminded her that she was spending the next few days in Kagome's company. Shippo too seemed excited to note that his friend was going to be there to play with during the holidays. Leaning towards Kagome Sesshomaru gave her another quick kiss goodnight. He couldn't help himself and swore that kissing her had become like an addiction. Moments later, they walked down the hall and Kagome couldn't help but smile. They were an odd pair but one that she'd come to enjoy being around. Shutting the door, she ushered Shippo inside to get some sleep herself.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know! **

**Kaoruhana ^_^**


	11. Golden Week

**A/N: **I really do apologize for the late update! Between school, life, and my internship I've managed to eek out time for this story. The chapter's been ready for a month and a half but I haven't gotten around to posting because I was waiting for my beta. Needless to say it's here now so all is good. I have been busy however with side projects. I regularly update a drabble series ("Communication") and have managed to post some un-betaed oneshots and contest stories up. Check them out if you want.

Anyway, no more stalling: here's chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Golden Week**

Sesshomaru walked out of his boardroom with his chief press secretary Honda-san walking behind him. Taking a look at the documents in his hands he nodded to Ayame and she paged the security guards and workers downstairs to indicate that Sesshomaru was on his way. He sighed as he got into the elevator with Ayame and Honda-san. As soon as this was done the company was shutting down for the day and the executives who had to stay overtime to work on the launch of the new smartphone would be allowed to go home and spend the remainder of the day with their families. Though today technically was still a workday, Sesshomaru had always had a policy of giving his employees the full week off. It made no sense to have them work two or three days during Golden week. Tomorrow, however the true holiday would start and he like his employees was going to enjoy it with people he liked. He was going to the shrine, where he and Rin had become frequent and welcome visitors, and spend time with the Higurashis. The elevator opened and he walked out taking long confident strides towards the room where the press was waiting. Approaching the stage where a table had been set up he took a seat, Ayame on his right, and Honda-san on his left waiting until the commotion died down before speaking up.

"Taisho Corporations is releasing our newest gadget." He paused then reached next to him and picked up a phone from the table. "This ladies and gentleman is the Firestorm, Taisho's Corps. newest smartphone. It has 3GB of storage, is exclusively 3G, and sleek. This product is made for the average office worker." He turned to Honda-san who gaged the audience and nodded his head to allow questions.

"Taisho-sama, I'm from the _Osaka Daily_. What features make this phone so much more accessible to the average office worker?" Sesshomaru let his press secretary answer that.

"This smart phone is smaller than most smart phones. What we have done is eliminate some features on the phone such as unlimited music and access to gaming applications. This phone instead offers in that place unlimited data plans with our shared connection with _Cell-Japan_ and also includes access and storage of e-mails. Our phone has also been equipped with technology that allows face-to face conferencing."

The reporter nodded satisfied with the answer. Sesshomaru himself was glad that the reporter seemed satisfied. He would have had to step in if she began asking more questions and he wasn't prepared to handle this press as well as Honda-san was. Honda-san was Sesshomaru's oldest and most trusted confidante. He had worked under his father and was Sesshomaru's godfather. Another reporter was picked.

"Honda-san, or Taisho-sama, I am Shinichi Watanabe from _Technology Digest_. What makes this phone better than the rivals?" Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to answer.

"Watanabe-san," he addressed, "the phone comes with unlimited data plans and unlike other smart phones that only deliver specifically configured e-mails, this phone allows you to access all e-mails and prioritize them according to importance. For example," here he held up the phone again, "an e-mail from my secretary could pop up red at the top of screen while an e-mail from my friends would pop up on the screen in a different color and would be noted as not urgent."

"But are you sure the market will be up to buying this Taisho-sama?" Once again Sesshomaru let Honda-san answer that question.

"When we first came up with the idea to make a phone targeted to the regular office worker we gaged the market to see what they would and would not like. Once we realized what the market wanted we acted on it. We believe the phone will be received well in the markets."

Another reporter raised their hands and when Sesshomaru saw who it was he grimaced inside. Touran and her newspaper _Nippon no Times _was notorious for ripping apart his company's press releases. It was good because it always forced him to be one step ahead but answering her questions sometimes made him hope that certain releases wouldn't fail.

"Touran, why don't you go?" Honda-san called. He cast a quick glance at Sesshomaru and the young man understood. Better to get this done with now than put if off for later.

"Thank you." Touran was well respected in the journalist circles and she easily launched into her question without complaint. She wasn't known as the best for nothing. "If you don't mind me asking Golden Week is a rather odd time to be launching the press release. Why are you releasing this now instead of two weeks later as the product was supposed to be launched? Does it have something to do with Shikon International?"

Shikon International was Hakudoshi's firm. Sesshomaru paused as he thought of how to answer Touran's question. He also wanted to know who leaked the press release dates to her. Knowing Ayame would get to the bottom of that, he spoke.

"Yes this press release has things to do with Shikon International. We want to reassure customers that our brand and line of products still retain the same quality they have always had. What we also would like to say however is that the company thought releasing the phone during Golden Week would be beneficial because the average office worker would have time to look at the phone and interact with it now more so than at any other time during the year. And even if sales for the phone do no peak the first few weeks, we are confident that the publicity around the new phone will help its sales."

It seemed the reporters wanted more and so the trio on the makeshift stage silently listened and answered the questions thrown at them. Finally, an hour into the press conference and many questions about the technology, market sales, and production of the phone later, Honda-san closed the deal. When they were all safely back up in Sesshomaru's office he offered the younger man a smile.

"I think it went well."

"Hn." Sesshomaru did have to admit that the conference had gone better than he had expected. Except for the one question from Touran all the others had been relatively easy to answer and otherwise not infringing on the company's sovereignty.

"Well then, I'm going to go home." Honda-san paused and assessed his god-son once more. "Are you sure you don't want to spend Golden Week at our place Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru hesitated in answering. He wanted to say no but knowing his godfather and the fact that he'd been avoiding answering the question all week meant he had to be truthful and give him the answer. With a grimace he did just that.

"I am spending Golden Week with my girlfriend's family."

"Girlfriend?" Ayame, who had watched the conversation discreetly up till now sneaked out of the room without the two men noticing her disappearance. Sighing Sesshomaru answered.

"She was my lawyer during Rin's custody case." He somehow didn't feel like elaborating. Kagome was private; she was something he didn't want his godfather knowing about until they got more intimate. However at the same time he knew that it was only fair that Honda-san at least know what Kagome was to him. It seemed his godfather understood because he ended the topic with his next sentence.

"Let me meet her one day." With another nod he left the office. Sesshomaru himself resigned to his desk. He had some papers to look over and grab before he left. Grabbing them and organizing them he stood up to leave noting that he was the last person in the office to do so. With a happier countenance he left the room.

When he arrived at the shrine Rin and Shippo were running around the shrine grounds with the puppy he'd gotten her. Rin had decided to name the puppy Ewen, he didn't know where she got the name but considering it was a better choice than any others he thought she might suggest he acquiesced to it. He watched as Kagome came up and joined them ignoring the fact that he should probably announce his presence first. Souta walked out of the house and waved to him which Sesshomaru replied to with a nod. Clearing his throat Sesshomaru caught the attention of the trio playing with the dog. Rin and Kagome immediately stopped the game and ran forward to greet him, Ewen nipping at their heels. Kagome kissed him in greeting and then giggled when she heard Shippo's chorus of "ew" behind her.

"We saw your conference." Kagome announced after breaking away from him. "You did a good job."

"Thank you." He gave Rin a pat on the head and looked to Kagome in exasperation. Rin had her arms wrapped tight around his leg and he doubted he could walk with her attached to his leg. It wasn't Kagome however, but Souta who saved him.

"Rin, how about we go inside and tell Grandma to get tea ready? Also I think Shippo needs help with his carps." The girl immediately nodded her head and gave Sesshomaru's leg one more tight squeeze before running away in the direction of the house. Kagome giggled watching her disappear into the house with Shippo and Souta. She loved to see Rin so happy.

"Is Rin celebrating Children's Day with you all?" Kagome blinked up at Sesshomaru. She hadn't realized what Souta's words had meant until now. She supposed that she really should have asked Sesshomaru before making assumptions about who Rin was going to spend time with on that day. What if Sesshomaru had had something planned and she'd gone and screwed it up? Sesshomaru sensed her distress and gently brushed some of his hair behind his ears nervously trying to explain.

"I had just assumed that you would like to spend the day with your family."

"Well, you're spending the week with us, why wouldn't you spend that day too?" She asked. He realized how absurd he must have sounded but to him Children's Day was always a little special. It was the one day his parents always spent with him and Inuyasha. It was also the only day at all last year that both Kagura and Naraku had spent time with their daughter. Seeing that Kagome was still impatiently waiting for a reply, he answered her.

"This was the only day last year in which Rin's parents were both there to celebrate." And suddenly Kagome understood why that particular day was so important to both him and Rin.

"Do you think it'll bother her?" She asked carefully measuring her words. She wanted to know if Kagura wanted to spend this time with her daughter. If it was, it was only polite that she invited the lady to the shrine tomorrow.

"Kagura has decided to visit Okinawa." Sesshomaru answered stiffly clearly not pleased with her decision. Naraku however, he didn't mention, something that Kagome noted. Sesshomaru knew what his friend was up to, had known since Kagura had complained to him, and had lost respect for his longtime friend as a result of it. Today, he'd flown out with his new girlfriend to Singapore. Sesshomaru had heard from Naraku that he was planning on proposing to her. The thought sickened him but he didn't tell Kagome. She didn't need to worry about it yet.

"Okay, why don't we go inside?" Taking his hand Kagome led him inside the house. As usual, he walked into the living room and took a seat next to her grandfather. Sesshomaru had only just sat down however when Mrs. Higurashi came in and welcomed him.

"Sesshomaru!" She answered smiling. "We saw your conference." He knew she meant to congratulate him and he took the praise wholeheartedly.

"Thank you." She smiled once more before asking another question.

"I know this may seem silly, but we were wondering if you'd spend the night here. It's just it seems pointless to send you home every night for the next three days when you're going to be celebrating with our family. Shippo's currently in the guest room but we could easily put Rin there as well. And I was thinking that you and Kagome could share her old room." Besides him he heard Kagome sputter and had to admit that the level of trust Mrs. Higurashi placed in him was strong. But the chance to tease Kagome for a bit was even more appealing.

"I'd like that. If you want, I'll go home and bring some clothes over."

"Of course Sesshomaru, why don't you go ahead now? If you hurry you'll be back for dinner."

"Hn." Standing up, he smirked at Kagome and took his leave.

Later that night, as Sesshomaru left the guest bedroom where Rin was sleeping, he ran into Kagome. She blushed before pointing towards her door.

"I, uh, if you want to go to bed your stuff's in that room- that's mine." He nodded and then sighed before coming up with a suggestion to put her at ease.

"If you want, I can sleep on the sofa tonight." Kagome blinked and then sighed. She wasn't really uncomfortable sharing a bed with Sesshomaru; but she was uncomfortable sharing it under these circumstances. She reached forward and took his hand not wanting to have this conversation in the middle of the hallway. Once safely inside her room she decided to talk with him.

"I'm sorry I seem skittish." Kagome began with a blush, "It's just that I feel weird knowing my family is right outside that door." She wasn't sure how to word it but he understood and the understanding showed in his face when he took a few steps closer to her. Just like how he wanted to protect his privacy from his godfather for now, Kagome wanted to protect her privacy for a bit.

"It's okay." He answered giving her a chaste kiss. He felt her relax and smiled a little. He'd had a rather trying week and as much as he wanted to spend the night just talking with Kagome he couldn't. He was just too tired.

"This reminds me of your first visit to my apartment." She whispered leading him to the bed. He quirked a brow wondering what she meant. Giggling Kagome continued with her answer.

"Well, you were dead tired that night and just fell asleep in my living room. You're really tired today too." He huffed in response before pushing her to the bed and pulling up the comforter once they were comfortable. He was too tired right now and so all he could do really was grab her waist and snuggle into her shoulder for a good night's sleep.

"Good night Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Kagome woke up the next morning because something was nudging her and trying to squeeze into her side. Finally giving in, she peeked an eye open and saw Rin clinging to her. Blinking she wondered if Shippo had also come into the room and then smiled when she saw him standing by the bed. Giving him a wave was all the encouragement he needed to climb into bed with her. He tried to find a way around Rin but when he realized there wasn't another way he just curled up next to her. All the moving however had woken up Sesshomaru. He moved his head to her shoulder wondering what all the commotion was about and let out a sigh seeing the two additional occupants.

"Morning." Kagome whispered careful to not wake up Rin who she thought had now fallen asleep again.

"Hn." He wasn't going to lie- there was something about this moment that was a little too special. Rin and Shippo curled up against Kagome like she was their mother and him watching over them like a father would. The thought scared him a little because even though he was ready to be a father to Rin he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a husband to anyone yet. Still it did feel nice to have someone by his side when he woke up. Sesshomaru wasn't a stranger to relationships and he'd had women in his bed before. Some of them were just one-time guests but there were a few who were there quite often- when he was in serious relationships. Sighing, he pushed those thoughts out of his head for now and slowly tried to get out of bed without waking up Rin. He didn't succeed however, immediately altering him to the fact that his goddaughter had been faking sleep.

"Morning Papa Sess!" Rin stated before giving Kagome the same greeting. Kagome giggled, but replied to her and nudged both her and Shippo awake. They reluctantly sat up in bed and Kagome soon followed suit.

"Rin, did you brush your teeth?" Sesshomaru asked carefully looking at her. If she had he would probably send her down to breakfast and freshen up himself to follow her. Rin giggled but shook her head. Kagome idly raised an eyebrow towards Shippo and he shook his head as well. Sighing, she got out of bed and took hold of the kids' hands.

"How about this. We'll go brush our teeth and Sesshomaru can brush his- then all of us can head downstairs to breakfast okay?" The kids nodded and soon Kagome was out the door with the two children in tow.

Twenty minutes later the four arrived into a bustling dining room. Mrs. Higurashi was busy serving Ayame, Souta, and Kagome's Grandfather when they arrived. Kagome immediately went to help her mother out. With Ayame being pregnant Souta had taken to watching over her like a hawk. Kagome couldn't help but smile at that; her brother and his wife were such a loving couple. She grabbed the eggs her mother handed to her and approached the table intent on serving them to Rin and Shippo. The kids grimaced- they'd wanted the French Toast- but took some nonetheless. Turning, she served Sesshomaru as well before disappearing back into the kitchen for more food. When she did she noticed her mother busy at the stove and paused. Her mother had always been like this, serving a bustling family even while running a household by herself. While her mom did have her grandfather to help her take care of the kids, she had to work hard to make the financial situation stable after her father had left. And yet Kagome could hardly remember a time when she'd seen a frown on her mother's face.

"Kagome." Her mother called. "Are you free dear?" Nodding, she stepped forward wondering what it was her mother wanted. Her mother handed her a plate with a piece of French Toast.

"Split this between Rin and Shippo would you? I'm afraid as much as they want to eat an entire slice, they wouldn't be able to."

"I will." She walked back to the dining room and was surprised at how at home everything looked. Sesshomaru and Rin looked like they belonged at the dining table with the rest of her family, they blended in almost perfectly. With a large smile on her face, she put the plate with French Toast in front of the kids and then cut in half.

"Here's what- you both get to eat half of this piece of toast. If after that you are still hungry then we'll get more okay?" Shippo seemed a little put out but nodded. This was his grandmother's house and he had a feeling his grandmother had given those instructions. There was no way he could break those. Giving them a smile Kagome stood up to go back to the kitchen and help her mother.

"Need help with anything?" Her mother looked up at her and then at the pan next to her. Kagome followed her glance to the pan and went to stand by her mother. Together, mother and daughter finished making breakfast together.

Later that day, the carps were hung and the kids were running around the shrine grounds with Rin's puppy Ewen. Souta and Ayame sat by the house watching the children run around and lost in their own world. Grandpa was inside taking a nap and Mrs. Higurashi was making dinner, shooing everyone away when they offered to help her. Sighing, Kagome sank against the Goshinboku and Sesshomaru took a seat next to her, causally throwing an arm around her in the process. With a smile, she settled into him and watched the kids.

"I was wondering if you were free Friday night?" Sesshomaru asked. This year, Golden Week celebrations had landed on a Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday so most restaurants were still open on Friday while the major offices still remained closed. Kagome looked up at him wondering why he was asking that but didn't find an answer.

"If I am free?" She posed asking questions of her own. He scoffed at her response before telling her what he planned.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner."

The two of them hadn't really been on a true date since their first one. The other times they had met as a couple, only two times if Kagome counted right, were just lunch meetings. Usually, both were rushed a little during those since they both had work to get done. Now, she giggled excited at the prospect of actually going on a real date again. It had been awhile since they had just spent time together and enjoyed each other's company.

"Where are we going?" She asked making herself more comfortable in his embrace.

"Ginta's place is my favorite restaurant. Of course, if you want we could go somewhere else."

He not only suggested Ginta's because he felt comfortable there but also because he was always guaranteed good service and food every time he visited. It was also a place Kagome liked and now that Ginta had been told of Kagome's shellfish allergy Sesshomaru knew she would have more options to choose from. He watched the kids silently while waiting for a response. If it came down to it he wouldn't mind changing restaurants but something just told him that Ginta's might be a good choice.

"I'd like that Sesshomaru." She stated before giggling and pulling away to go play with the kids.

Friday was weird simply because she was getting ready for a date with Sesshomaru at her house. But when she was ready, so was he and when she came downstairs he was waiting there for her. Rin was sad that the two weren't going to be there with her but Mrs. Higurashi had explained to her that the two adults needed some time to themselves. She didn't like it but she accepted it. Kagome had told her earlier that she might read her a bedtime story if she got back on time.

Like the last time Sesshomaru had the valet park the car and the waiter led them to the table in the back corner of the restaurant by the kitchen. This time she realized that they didn't have to order since the waiter seemed to know what the two wanted to order when they sat down. Turning towards Sesshomaru she silently asked him what was going on.

"I called Ginta early and asked for some special orders." She seemed a little perplexed by this and wasn't feeling so comfortable. Kagome hated to think that she'd ever had to inconvenience someone for her food. Seeing her expression, Sesshomaru spoke up again.

"I just asked him if there were other options." He stated. "He didn't mind making a dish without shellfish. I noticed you were really interested in the pesto pasta the last time we visited."

Kagome was shocked by the attention he'd paid to her the last time they had visited. It made her wonder if they'd be ordering the Brunello again. She giggled thinking of that and when Sesshomaru asked her what was happening; she couldn't help but laugh out her answer.

"I was wondering what kind of wine you ordered."

"Who says I ordered wine?" Kagome blinked then feeling a little confused. Maybe she'd just assumed things she shouldn't have then?

"I did order the Brunello Kagome." With a huff, she pretended to be angry but soon that died out and the two found themselves enjoying the date. Soon after, their dinner arrived and since both were hungry, they dug in to the delicious meal.

"Kagome!" Rin's voice rang out as soon as they entered the house. The two adults immediately stopped their conversation and watched as the little girl hurtled herself at them. Expertly, Sesshomaru caught her before she could hurt herself or any others. She wiggled out of his hold and then hugged Kagome before dragging her to the bedroom she and Shippo were placed in.

"You promised to read me a bedtime story if you came home on time. Me and Shippo have been waiting for you!"

"Shippo and I, Rin." Sesshomaru corrected watching as his girlfriend was escorted up the stairs and he was left behind. Behind him he heard laughter and he turned to see Souta there.

"They have literally been waiting all night for this." He answered in response. "You might want to get up there before they keep her for the rest of the night."

"Hn." Advice taken, Sesshomaru followed his girlfriend up the stairs. When he arrived at the room he was slightly put out of his anger regarding Rin. His goddaughter and Shippo were curled up together in the bed and Kagome sat down on the side looking matronly as she read them both what he assumed was _Momotaro_. The story was always one of his favorites when he was a little kid and seeing her read it brought back memories of his childhood. By the time she was done he was nearly falling asleep leaning against the door and Rin and Shippo were fast asleep. She carefully tucked the kids into bed and then turned to see Sesshomaru standing by the door. She wondered how long he had been standing there for him to be so relaxed against the door.

"Sesshomaru," she called gently when she neared him, "want to go back to our room?"

"Hn." He answered. He didn't want to admit it but he had nearly fallen asleep like the kids. Following Kagome, Sesshomaru made it to their bedroom- it felt a little odd saying that- and then promptly began getting ready for bed. When the two laid down he casually draped himself over her and kissed her. He hadn't done this on any other nights, but Sesshomaru thought that tonight was special. They had just gotten back from a nice date and he hadn't even able to kiss her when they got back because he'd been interrupted. Well, he was going to fix that. Kagome agreed with him apparently because she responded to the kiss just as he'd hoped. Granted, he did stop their session early so that they would preserve their modesty.

"I had a good time tonight Sesshomaru. We should do this again soon." He eyed her face, taking in the slight flush of her cheeks and the happiness glowing from her eyes. Yes, he agreed, they should do this again soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please review!

Momotaro is the story of the boy who was found in a peach and adopted by a childless couple. After growing up he went to fight a band of demons on a nearby island with his friends, a talking dog, pheasant, and a monkey. They win and he comes back to live with his parents, splitting the demons treasure with them.

Kaoruhana ^_^


	12. Of Half-Sisters and Failed Marriages

**I officially feel terrible, no not just terrible considerably ashamed of myself for taking over a year to update this. I've had the beginning of the chapter ready for nearly six months but it took me literally another six before my muse finally decided to help me finish the damn plot for this story. I haven't been completely neglectful however- I have posted other things that anyone is welcome to check out! I'm going to work my ass off on getting this story done ASAP! I have the plot ready, I'm just trying to decide how many chapters it'll take to finish. Honestly, I think after this one, I've got two (maybe three) more to go before the story ends. In the meantime, I'm going to work on this and finish all the other things that I've had sitting for ages! **

**Once again, I really really really apologize for this disgustingly long delay and I promise to get back to all the reviews and stuff tomorrow when I actually have some time to sit down and go through them all. Anyway, finally, here is Chapter 12!**

* * *

Sesshomaru settled into his chair and relaxed. It was Wednesday and it was finally lunchtime. He'd waited all week for this and all day he'd been looking forward to Kagome's visit. He hadn't been taking any work home but with the launch of the new cellphone he'd been a little busy. He'd had Wednesday afternoon booked for two hours and informed Ayame that this was going to be a normal occurrence. And now that the lunch hour had hit he was waiting for Kagome to arrive. There would be a little traffic on the streets and so the ten minute drive here would take a little bit more time. However, it was already twelve ten and she hadn't arrived. She had even called him at eleven forty-five to tell him she was on his way over. Where was she?

"Sir," there was a knock on the door and then Ayame walked in, "I have a message for you." He waited for her to speak not bothering with asking her but merely giving her a nod.

"Rin's school is thinking of having a parent's day. I just got the e-mail. The kids would participate in activities with parents and the parents are invited to pack picnics."

"Forward me the e-mail." He announced thinking it over. Kagome was coming over soon so maybe he could talk with her about it. It seemed like something Rin would like but he wasn't sure if the attention he got from the other parents would be okay with Rin.

"I will. Also, Kagome should be here soon."

"Thank you." He answered as she left the room.

Opening his e-mail he waited for Ayame's message and Kagome's arrival. He didn't have to wait long for either one. Kagome came in holding two bags of food that smelled delicious just after he'd finished reading the e-mail from Rin's school. He wondered what the bags contained, being hungry already, and made his way over to her. He led her to a table that he'd had set up a week ago when Rin came to visit him after school. Currently, it was perfect for their lunch, being the size of a tiny two-seater dining table.

"This is new." Kagome murmured placing their food down on the table. It was udon from a restaurant near her workplace that she and Miroku had always frequented. She figured Sesshomaru might like it, and judging by the way he was eagerly looking at the bag of food, he indeed was interested in eating it.

"I had it placed for Rin. She was constantly complaining about the lack of her space." Kagome giggled, picturing the little girl working her charms on her godfather. Smiling, she took a seat waiting for Sesshomaru to take his as well.

"I brought udon today. Let's see if you like it."

"Hn." He took the take-out box she offered him and opened it to see something that looked delicious. Hungry, he barely restrained himself from waiting for her before digging in. It wasn't that long into his meal though that he noticed another pair of chopsticks sneaking towards his bowl. He stopped their progress with his own chopsticks and looked up at their owner curiously.

"I can't even have one bite?" Kagome pleaded. It was normal for her to share food with people she knew. And well, the only reason she'd even ordered Sesshomaru's lunch was so she could taste it.

"No." Sesshomaru answered taking a rather large bite of his food and smirking at the rather enraged look on her face. Sometimes it was just too much fun to rile up Kagome.

"Please! I'll let you have a bite of my food? And it's the least you could do since I bought lunch for the two of us." He seemed to think on her offer before picking up another bite. Grumbling, Kagome was about to chastise him again when a pair of chopsticks were extended in front of her. She looked at Sesshomaru and then at the hand that was in front of her.

"I thought you wanted a bite?" He mocked with a smirk. Kagome giggled, happy that he was having such a fun time teasing her and she ate the bite offered to her blushing at the fact that she was fed by Sesshomaru.

The food tasted divine and she wondered why she hadn't gone with her gut instinct and ordered two of the same dish. It had a creamy sauce of some kind that melted on her tongue and the noodles were cooked to perfection. No wonder Sesshomaru ate this without a problem; even his refined palate couldn't complain. He smiled at the obvious joy on her face, reminding him once again of his goddaughter. Honestly, no matter what happened it seemed Kagome was still Kagome. He wasn't sure if that was his favorite quality about her. Instead, he found himself only able to say that he was growing more and fond of her every day.

"What are you doing Saturday?"

"Huh?" The question was sudden but she answered it nonetheless with a smile. "I'm not doing anything important, why did you need me for something?"

"Rin has a picnic." Sesshomaru pulled out the printed copy of the e-mail Ayame had sent him and Kagome glanced over it briefly as she spoke.

"Oh, did you want to go? I think she'd like it if you went." He raised a brow and sighed not happy with the fact that he now had to tell Kagome what he was thinking.

"I wanted the both of us to go." He answered not trusting himself to be alone and sane with the parents of Rin's classmates.

Kagome laughed at his predicament. She had to admit, she loved her boyfriend but sometimes he was just too dependent. And she knew that this was one of those times she had to cut the proverbial cord so to speak. Reaching over she gave one of his hands a pat and smirked seeing his distaste at being comforted like a child. And she also noticed the crease of his brow as he realized what exactly her answer was going to be now that she knew what his request was.

"You and Rin need to do this together." Kagome answered leaning back in her seat. "As much as I love her and I'd like to spend some time with you, she's supposed to bring her guardian to this picnic. So no, you're on your own here."

"Hm." Kagome shook her head at his response. She was glad that Sesshomaru had begun opening up to her but she had to admit that sometimes she wished he would tell her just what was going on in that head of his. They'd been together for a month and while she could say she knew Sesshomaru's mannerisms (at least a little bit) it just wasn't the same as him telling her things.

"Look, we can't do that together but Saturday night there's a festival by the shrine. It's just a summer festival that my area of Tokyo hosts but it'll be fun. Why don't you come by there after the picnic?"

"I thought you said you weren't busy Saturday?" He asked sneaking a bite of her food. Kagome noticed this and grinned impishly having succeeded in part of her mission for the day- getting Sesshomaru to relax a little.

"Well, I'm not that busy. The Shrine usually gets decorated Friday night and there's really not a lot I have to do. I just help out with any last minute things."

"Then we will stop by." Sesshomaru answered opting to switch bowls with Kagome. Said woman pouted before she finished the meal set in front of her. She was sure that Sesshomaru liked his udon more than hers but she was apparently wrong.

When lunch was over, she idly stood and swung her hands in front of her. She still had an hour before she left for the office and she knew that he had as well. So now, all that was left was figuring out what to do with the remaining hour left to them. Sesshomaru pulled her down onto his lap and she squeaked as she flung her arms around him. It was highly unusual for him to be this playful so she wondered what was going on. Had he received some amazing news currently?

"Not that I don't like this but you're awfully affectionate today. Mind telling me what put you in that mood?"

Sesshomaru grunted as he chose to rest his face on her shoulder. It had been a rather tiring week, and it was only Wednesday. To think he'd been looking forward to this little down time with Kagome since ten am on Monday. The phone sales had gone by well and they were monitored each week for three weeks. On Monday the final reports had come in and just this morning at the board meeting he'd received good news. The phone was a success and he could see the profits rolling in. Customers liked the features and the network and the R&D team had been praised for their job. Still, by the time he had arrived at his desk from the meeting a new list of potential projects had cropped up. He really didn't want to think about that right now.

"So, are you coming to the festival Saturday?" Kagome asked. "Mama's been asking about you and Rin."

"I suppose we are then." Sesshomaru answered pulling back with a roll of his eyes. "How is your work by the way?"

"Oh the Hasegawa case!" Kagome answered exuberantly, glad and touched that he had remembered something she had only mentioned in passing last week. "The problem's solved. Both Mr. Hasegawa and the company he bought the building from have decided to settle outside of court. I'm actually negotiating the deal tomorrow at my office."

"Good for you then. I always thought you were rather exceptional."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked moving off his lap and going towards her bag by the couch to bring out her water bottle. "I seem to recall a Mr. Conceited refusing to sign papers and sending his lawyer to talk to me because I wasn't competent enough." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes not betraying the fact that his girlfriend had been right and that he might have inadvertently thought otherwise before.

"Times and attitudes change." He said simply standing as well and moving to her side once again.

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to that lawyer?"

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru questioned pulling her flush to his chest as he did so. No, he wouldn't admit it but it did dent his ego to have Kagome talk about another male when he was her date for the time being. He was rather possessive and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Well he did ask me out once." Kagome answered baiting him with a knowing glint in her eye. Oh, she knew he was jealous- had known since he had decided to join her. Sesshomaru's arms slowly went around her waist and she threaded her own around his neck.

"Did he really now?" Sesshomaru asked bringing his face closer to hers. "I might just have to fire him then."

"Oh no you don't-" Kagome whispered moments before his lips claimed hers. She sighed melting into it. Sesshomaru sure knew how to kiss she thought tangling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. A soft melding of lips slowly turned more passionate as his tongue came out to lick her lips and she willingly opened her mouth. She wanted to kiss back, kiss him as he was her, but it was too much. Instead, she surrendered and he took, tasting the addiction that was Kagome.

"Ahem." The clearing of a throat broke their attention and Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to stare at the door where a rather embarrassed Ayame stood. "I'm sorry- I know I wasn't supposed to interrupt. It's just Kagome has a call- apparently she's needed urgently at work."

Disentangling herself from Sesshomaru, Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone before calling Miroku. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair before he walked towards the table and got rid of the trash that had accumulated during lunch. A few minutes later, Kagome joined him opting to take a seat on his lap as she relayed to him the news. Judging by the expression on her face, he wasn't going to like it and he sighed. So much for a calm lunch.

"I'm sorry." She began nervously. "I don't want to go either but someone's there to talk about Rin. I'm not sure what's going on but I'll call you and let you know what I can okay?"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked stupefied. Who would come calling about her? Everyone that dealt with the case had been taken care of right?

"Yes, I'm not sure what's going on either." Kagome tugged at some of his hair focusing his attention back to hers. "Look Sesshomaru, I love that girl and I do not and will not see her parted from you. Whoever it is will have to go through me first before they try anything. And I promise to let you know what's going on all right?"

"Go, do what you must." Kagome leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss before she left.

"I'm sorry again. I'll make it up to you Friday all right? We're still on for our date hm?" He gave her a nod and with another smile and a wave, she left to go back to her office.

An hour later, a slightly frustrated Kagome vowed to try to not rip her hair as she looked at the lady across from her. This was not what she had expected when her cousin had called her back to the office. In fact, this was worse than expected and she wanted to rant and scream like a little kid having a temper tantrum because it wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Onigumo, but I don't think I understand your claim."

The lady in front of Kagome's desk sighed as she pushed stray strands from her tightly styled braid. She was a few years older than Kagome and had a tiny baby in her arms. Her clothes were stylish but affordable and she looked a little uneasy in Kagome's office. She had obviously been given the wrong information by her husband and Kagome wasn't sure if it was understandable for her to talk to her. Didn't her husband need to know first because he apparently didn't hear about the end of Rin's case?

"Ms. Higurashi, if I may speak frankly. You seem confused and I just want to ask- my husband apparently gave me the wrong information regarding his daughter's case correct?" At Kagome's nod Kaguya Onigumo continued. "If I may ask, what was the outcome?" Feeling more comfortable when asked details such as this, Kagome answered Kaguya.

"The sole custody of Rin went to her godfather Sesshomaru Taisho. Mr. Onigumo himself told us he wanted to fork over his rights to have custody of Rin."

"Oh- he never told me that!" Kaguya exclaimed suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry Ms. Higurashi! I just- I just thought Rin would like to meet her half-sister." Kagome sighed as she looked at the woman sitting in front of her. She understood what Mrs. Onigumo was saying and that was enough to elicit some sympathy for the woman. The young lawyer decided that she might as well try to charm Sesshomaru in trying to accept. Still, she doubted it would be easy.

"Look Mrs. Onigumo, I can't promise it- I'll try to talk with Sesshomaru okay? I'll try to convince him to do something."

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi!" Kaguya stood up and gave the young woman in front of her a smile. "Should I leave my contact details with you?"

"That would be wonderful!" Kagome enthused taking the phone number and e-mail address given to her. "I'll be in touch as soon as I can Mrs. Onigumo. Have a good day!"

"Thank you."

As Kagome watched Kaguya walk out of the office she thought about all the information she had been given. Frankly put, right now, there was too much for her to even think about. Rin had a half-sister, Mr. Onigumo had re-married, Kaguya wanted to meet Rin. Frustrated she stomped her way to her cousin's office and walked in. Placing a hand on his desk she waited for him to acknowledge her before she decided to ask for his opinion on the issue. She was going to tell Sesshomaru eventually but she didn't know what to tell him. Miroku noticed her expression and calmly told her to take a seat as he waited for her to speak.

"Mr. Onigumo got re-married." He nodded already having known this when Kaguya walked in and asked to speak with Kagome. "She didn't know that Rin's custody went to Sesshomaru. Rin has a half-sister and Kaguya wants the two of them to meet."

"Ah." Understanding Kagome's unease Miroku put his fingers together and looked down at the scattered papers on his desk to think. Technically, no laws or court proceedings would be broken if the two parties decided to meet outside the court. The best solution at the moment was to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Talk to him- if he wants to meet outside of court then it should be fine. Otherwise, we're at a loss."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. With a sigh however, she stood and decided she might as well get it over with. She went back to her office and dallied around a bit before she finally succumbed to the pressure and called Sesshomaru. She just knew he was going to be angry and she didn't want to be the one to give him the news that would anger him.

Ten minutes later, an irate Sesshomaru hung up his phone and resisted the urge to stomp like a little kid. It really wasn't fair that Rin's case was still proving to be a nightmare. Kagome had suggested that they settle the matter outside of court because she felt that Kaguya was being truthful. Still, that didn't make him any happier. He had a feeling Naraku was planning something and he didn't know what to do. There was something going on- he knew his friend enough to know that Kaguya probably did come here on her own today. But then why did Naraku lie to her?

"Ayame?" He called out through his phone. "Schedule me an appointment with Mr. Onigumo immediately. You'll find his information in the address book."

* * *

Sesshomaru was a tad unhappy come Saturday. Not that Kagome blamed him really but she needed to show her mother and her family that he wasn't a sourpuss. She approached him on the shrine courtyard and tried to get him to ease up. Rin and the rest of her family were watching from the house to see if Kagome's words might have any effect on him.

"Hey look here." Sesshomaru sighed but turned to Kagome. She grinned cheekily causing him to raise a brow in curiosity. "Smile please?" She asked. "Even Rin thinks you're scary right now. My mother's also not happy."

"I apologize." Sesshomaru answered taking one look at her and moving to stand next to her. Pushing the thoughts of the past week from his mind, he spoke again. "I'm just concerned about the meeting Monday."

"And I don't blame you for it but currently we're celebrating Midoriko's creation of the Shikon Jewel. Let's go."

Sesshomaru followed Kagome around her old neighborhood and enjoyed his time there. The Higurashi shrine guarded a centuries old jewel called the _Shikon no Tama_. According to legend it was on this day years ago that Midoriko had trapped the four souls of evil demons in the jewel and guarded it. They passed vendors selling delicious street food and what seemed to be hundreds of fake jewels hanging on key chains, necklaces and the sort. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the abundance of the jewel sooner.

"Kagome," he called softly, "why aren't you guarding the jewel like your ancestors?"

"Sesshomaru," She replied mockingly, "The jewel has been in the shrine for centuries. Besides, as long as it is in the shrine house it's well protected. Legend also has it that the first Higurashi, when she received the jewel, placed her miko powers into a permanent evil warding barrier. You don't have to worry about a thing!"

"Hn." He turned back to the festival and smiled tugging Kagome's hand as he did so. "Come, I found Rin."

Hours later, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but laugh at the group that walked in. Next to her, Souta's pregnant wife couldn't help but crack a smile either. Souta and Sesshomaru were bagged down with goodies form the festival- three koi fish that Mrs. Higurashi was going to toss in the shrine's pond and two stuffed animals that resembled Pokémon characters. The stuffed animals were nearly as tall as the children so both men had their hands stuffed. Kagome was holding both of the children's hands and she looked positively impish as she too shared in the amusement.

"Okay, okay, if we're done gawking here- the little tykes need to go to bed and we need to go to bed too." Souta shot his wife a look and she flushed scarlet before she ushered the men inside. Mrs. Higurashi took the bag of fish and put them in the kitchen while the men dumped the rest of their wares in the living room. The kids followed Kagome and Ayame up the stairs to have them ready for bed.

The kids were ready in record time and they were in bed quickly, tuckered out from their long day. Since Sesshomaru and Rin were spending the night at the shrine again, Kagome wasn't too surprised to see Sesshomaru in her bed waiting for her. She was however surprised to see that her favorite teenage romance novel was in his hands. It seemed he was reading it too which only aggravated her all the more. There were things she'd dog-eared in those pages, there were things she underlined in those pages. He couldn't be reading that, not without her suffering from embarrassment.

"Hey," She approached him nonchalantly and tried to pry the book from his hands, "what are you reading?"

"Oh this?" He asked flipping the page and finishing his sentence. "I found it on your dresser and since I was bored while waiting for you, I thought I'd read it." Sesshomaru hid a smirk behind his expressionless face as he noticed her growing unease. "Was I not supposed to read it?"

"No no, nothing like that. I just um- thought you would find other books to read." She settled onto the side of bed and climbed in thinking of how to get that book out of his hands. She didn't have to think long on it however since within moments he'd grabbed her and pinned her down as he began reading an excerpt from the novel.

"Stop! Please, I know how bad it is, I don't need to be reminded." Sesshomaru laughed as he rolled off of her and placed the book on the nightstand. He hadn't meant to pick it up when he'd seen it but he was curious about its contents when he noticed it's worn cover. So he had begun to read it and soon came to realize all the amazing little quirks within it. Perhaps, he mused he'd be able to steal it when he left tomorrow and have more fodder with which to tease his girlfriend.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard her ask. Glancing back down at the raven haired woman he waited for her to continue. "I know you're really worried about meeting Naraku on Monday but just promise me you won't make a big deal out of nothing. Plus, if he does ask about Rin and Hitomi meeting can you at least think about it?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He couldn't promise Kagome anything- Rin was his responsibility now and that entailed taking care of all of her needs- mental, physical, and emotional. He couldn't agree to anything that might compromise it. Feeling a hand on his he found Kagome giving him a gentle look.

"Look, I know it's hard but just think about Rin. She has no idea what's going on and I don't know if she ever wants to meet her half-sister but I do know that she treasures family and relationships a lot. Do what you think is best for her, not what you think will make her future happier." And Kagome meant what she said. Rin was bound to find out one day about Hitomi and her father, Kagome just figured she'd try to help Rin get accustomed to the fact. And there was the fact that she knew Sesshomaru would do anything to make Rin happy, including hiding this- after all Rin wasn't just going to accept Hitomi and Kaguya suddenly.

"I'll try Kagome. I won't promise, but for Rin's sake, I'll try to make the meeting a compromise."

"That's all I ask for Sesshomaru." She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. "Good night." Feeling playful again, Sesshomaru caught her before she could turn and descended his lips on hers to kiss her properly.

"Now that's a proper good night kiss Kagome." Sesshomaru answered maneuvering her around and tossing a strong arm over her waist shortly after. "Good night."

* * *

Monday came much too early for Sesshomaru. He wasn't prepared for the conversation he was going to have with his friend. Was Naraku even a friend now? He stared at the spread of data sheets and e-mails open on his computer before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He'd done a lot of thinking about the matter that was to be resolved today and he didn't know what to do about it. Naraku hadn't been there for Rin when she needed him and part of him wanted to find this Kaguya and ask her if she thought he would care for her daughter more than he did Rin. Another part, a much larger part was wondering if he should tell Naraku that Kagura needed to know.

"Sir?" Ayame's voice came through the door and he barked for her to enter wondering what she wanted. "It's time for your meeting at the café."

Sesshomaru grunted before standing and grabbing the coat hanging off the back of his chair. Buttoning up the blazer, he checked his pockets making sure that his wallet and cellphone were on him before he turned back to the door. Ayame was watching him carefully. She shuffled her feet and was biting her lip- he knew that meant she was nervous and worried about something. Often, it had been before he'd heard some unpleasant news from her. Today however, he wondered what was causing it.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Ayame finally asked as he made his way to the door. Pausing, he turned to her and for one moment allowed himself to show her his emotions.

"I can't guarantee I'll be fine when I return." He answered back making his way to the elevators. He'd allow Ayame to interpret that however she wanted. Right now, he had a problem to solve.

The café that he and Naraku had chosen to meet in was mostly empty when he arrived. Granted, it was just after the breakfast hour- too early for the lunchtime rush but enough for a few stragglers to find their way in. He spotted the dark haired man easily and quietly slipped into the seat across from him waiting. Naraku gave him a grin when he sat down and Sesshomaru nodded back not sure what to say. Truthfully, he hadn't seen Naraku in over six years. And right now, he didn't know whether to feel disgusted at seeing him again or happy.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku greeted a tired look in his eyes, "I see Kaguya found you."

"No, she found my lawyer." Sesshomaru stated curtly narrowing his eyes at his friend. "I assume this Kaguya is the girlfriend you proposed to a while back?"

"Yes, Kaguya is now Kaguya Onigumo." Naraku mimicked his longtime friend before he finally sighed and leaned forward. "Look, I need to talk to you and I'd appreciate it if you listen. Can you?"

"Talk, I have a meeting at noon that I can't miss." Naraku let loose a small laugh that was more for his own comfort than Sesshomaru's. He hadn't seen his friend in a long time but growing up together meant that they both still knew quite a bit about the other. Knowing that his friend wasn't exactly patient Naraku began to speak.

"When I married Kagura you and I both know it was because we were in love. I was happy, I had a good friend, I had a lovely wife, and I was ready to start a family with her. But I came home early one day to surprise her and- and that's when I found out that she was in love with you." Naraku averted his eyes to the floor before he continued. "I tried to ignore it, I really did. I stuck around and when she told me she was pregnant I was so happy. I thought that we'd finally gotten to the point where maybe our marriage could be one filled with love. But Rin- she had your eyes Sesshomaru, what was I supposed to think? I tried to be there but it was just so hard. Kagura seemed to care about Rin and not about me or the marriage we had and I just kind of gave up."

A nostalgic grin found its way onto Naraku's face. The man didn't like to remember what had brought him here but with Kaguya being Kaguya- he felt that his friend had to know. So gathering himself again, she continued with his story. Sesshomaru had a right to know what was going on.

"That's when I met Kaguya. She was working at the diner I always visited and we began to talk. We were just friends at first but- do you know what it's like when someone finally sees you and not your best friend? Do you know how amazing it felt? I didn't mean to but Kaguya was always there for me and Kagura wasn't. I didn't realize what was happening until Rin was three. By then, I figured I'd already been a bad father and there wasn't a lot I could do to redeem myself. So I just started distancing myself. That's what happened and that's why I can't ever be a father to Rin. But Kaguya- she wants to meet Rin, she wants me to try to fix my mistakes and I just can't."

Naraku looked up at his old friend and Sesshomaru stared back passively. He didn't know what to think or feel. Was this true? Was he the reason Rin had to suffer so much in her life? The thought made him sick and guilty. He was also the reason that his best friend's marriage had crumbled. Was this true? He knew that Kagura held affection for him but he thought- he'd thought she'd given up on him when she began to see Naraku. It didn't explain his friend's actions, no it just made him remember his own childhood. His father in love with a nameless woman, his mother dying of heartbreak, and him blaming Inuyasha until he had come to realize that his own father had been at fault for choosing the woman he loved over a woman who'd given him a family.

"I have to go." Sesshomaru stated suddenly standing up and feeling disoriented. He needed a good fine splash of something alcoholic right now. Or maybe a training session at the nearby gym. He had to clear his head and think about what this meant.

"I- I'll see you around. Good bye Sesshomaru." Naraku's parting words hung in his head but Sesshomaru could care less. Right now, he needed to think. And he needed to cancel that noon meeting. This was more important at the moment.

* * *

**And this is where this chapter ends! Thanks for the follows, the reviews, the looks and everything else! Thank you so much for all this! **


End file.
